Five Years Later
by witchenmoon1
Summary: This is an old story, written before the season finale. Takes place 5 years after Aang kills the firelord. A meeting of the nations is called together to discuss how to repair the world and old relationships. The first book in a trilogy. ZUTARA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters. =(**

**A/N: Please keep in mind everyone reading this. This is an old story that was written before the season finales. So obviously this will not coincide with what we all know to have happened. This is also the first story of a trilogy! So do keep reading and review please! I love to hear from you all and I am always trying to improve my writing! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy?**

* * *

5 years later...

"Katara?" She turned to look back and saw her brother Sokka staring at her expectantly. His voice was serious and grim as it often was when something involved war.

"Ya, Sokka?" She asked calmly.

"Dad wants to speak to you in the war room." Katara's breath caught but she turned obeying silently. She followed Sokka to the war room, a room used now for defense and occasionally offense. Her thoughts drifted back to her day dreams.

It had been five years now since Fire Lord Ozai had been killed. It was a hard and difficult battle and Aang as the avatar had been fatally injured. It took all her will power and the will power of a few other healers to restore Aang back to existence, but he wasn't the same. The smiling kind face and easy going nature had retired into a darker depth of Aang, one Katara had never wished to view.

After he had recovered enough he and the rest of the gang sat down to discuss what course of actions they would take. Each had their own course to follow now, the bond they had shared in helping the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord was gone. Even though they wished to stay together they could not. Zuko's path was obvious; he would remain behind in the Fire Nation and restore it with his uncle Iroh. Sokka at that point was a seasoned warrior and sword master, he was anxious to begin his career as warrior for their village and to return home with their father who had miraculously survived the war. For Toph and Katara it was harder. They both wanted to stay with Aang and help him but his mood was too dark. He had a mission to try and seek out more airbenders that might have survived and if that failed seek to rebuild the airbender legacy. He was adamant that this was his mission alone and that Toph and Katara were not necessary. He was purposefully trying to break his bonds with his friends and Katara realized this search was necessary for him. She wished one day he would return to her or any of them in hopes that everything could be as it once was, but that was not to be.

So Katara left with Sokka to return home to their small Southern Water Tribe. The Northern Water Kingdom extended its gratitude to them in a way not seen in a hundred years between the two poles. They sent military and construction workers to help rebuild a city. Once the waterbenders came, it seemed the whole world seemed to brighten for Katara. What was more is that there were a few water tribe villages that had survived in the sparse regions of the Antarctic yet unknown and when word reached them the war was over and the Antarctic city was being rebuilt they migrated to it. Katara watched as their numbers doubled, then tripled. Even a few northern water kingdom families came to make a permanent move to the south. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

From the letters she had gotten from Toph she had become a chief advisor to the King of Bah Sing Se. With her special abilities as a blind earthbender she was as valuable as they come.

Aang sent her the occasional letter, but they were all too few and he sent even fewer out to the rest of the gang.

She had heard nothing from Zuko, but at this point she didn't care. He had done his part in the end. He had guarded the Avatar and had taken his revenge on his sister, Azula, while Aang had battled Ozai. It was enough to give Aang the time he needed although Zuko had received a scar from her lighting blast that hit him in his right side. It had been a terrible sight to see and he had refused Katara's healing. His pride had shot through her but eventually when she saw he had survived and was better she let his decision rest and did not pester him. That is until she saw him walk. Although he tried to hide it, it was obvious he leaned more to the left in avoidance of his terrible wound and she suspected it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

All her thoughts were interrupted rudely as Sokka nudged her with his shoulder. She looked up and saw her father staring at her and she moved to show she was going to pay attention. He motioned for them both to come forward.

"Katara, Sokka, I have just heard form the Avatar." They gasped.

"As you know that although the war has ended, the nations are still at unrest with each other. Some Fire nation rogues have been wrecking havoc in the Earth Kingdom and Earth soldiers have also been in numerous renegade bands despite their rulers' decrees. People have been at war so long, they don't know anything else. The Avatar wishes for the three of us to be present at a meeting he has scheduled between the nations. I believe from his message the Fire Lord will be present with his nephew, Zuko, and your friend Toph and her king and the other kings of the Earth Kingdom as well will be present. Even a few delegates from our brothers in the North will come. We are to all meet at the Southern Air Temple. The meeting will be in a week's time. I have already made arrangements for transportation so we are going to need to leave in a few days so you should get your things ready."

Katara skipped out of the war room giddily with Sokka right behind her. He seemed more relaxed, obviously he had been expecting much worse news.

"Sokka can you believe it? we are going to see everybody again! I can't believe how long it's been! Aang and Toph must be a lot taller now and…"

"Katara, this isn't some kind of reunion for you to gossip with your friends. This is an important meeting of the kingdoms to help solve the problems the war has caused. You must try to be serious about this." Katara stopped and faced her brother. He had grown into his full height now bordering their father's own and in recognition of his manhood he had begun to grow a goatee to show he was no longer a boy. It took a second for Katara to realize she was no longer a girl either. She was a waterbender master and had become the prime teacher for those waterbenders that had begun to be born in the Arctic city. She wondered how the others had changed as well. Sokka' seriousness dampened her mood for the rest of the day, but she still had hopes everything would be good again.

* * *

They set sail for the Southern Air Temple the next morning and eventually came ashore and walked the rest of the way. This took most of the week but when they found the Temple Apa the old flying bison was waiting for them. He seemed older than Katara remembered but he still had a friendly sense and recognized them instantly. It seemed almost like Apa was their escort the rest of the way to the Temple. They arrived with ease and were met with a friendly smile.

"Sokka, Katara, is that you?" A young woman stepped in full view of them wearing Earth Kingdom clothes. The clouded look over her eyes made Katara squeal with excitement.

"Toph!" she ran into the other woman's arms and hugged her tightly. Sokka was right behind her although he considered it improper for him to leap into a hug.

"I recognized your vibrations in the earth immediately!" Katara let go of her embrace and looked Toph over. She was petite to begin with but she had grown and was only slightly shorter than Katara who was almost average in height. She still had the same bob cut around her face but she was leaner than most and looked strong and healthy as always. Katara was so ecstatic to see her friend she forgot all about finding Aang. Meanwhile her father and Sokka had found their rooms and Katara's as well, but she stayed behind to gossip about life with her friend.

Toph had been well the past few years eager to help the Earth Kingdoms reunite and in doing so met up with Haru again as he had been promoted to General in the army. They had taken a liking to each other and were thinking about getting married now.

"Oh Toph, you have to tell me when the wedding is. I want to be there. So better not forget." Katara made Toph promise even though Toph promised her the position of maid of honor. It was interesting talking to Toph but soon she became worked up as more delegates began to arrive. Other Earth Kingdom royals and advisors arrived later that day and Toph was anxious to speak wit most of them leaving Katara to her own means. She still had not seen Aang and yet she wasn't as worried.

In one of the delegations from the Earth Kingdoms were the Kyoshi warriors with them, Suki as their leader. She saw her brother try not to stare at the girl he loved, but eventually they managed to break off and speak with each other privately. Katara was glad for her brother and anxiously awaited the next day when the rest of the delegates would arrive.

At dawn the next day the Northern Water Tribe delegates, with the king in the lead appeared. Her father and brother were anxious to speak with them and made her sit in on the boring stuff. It wasn't almost until dusk the Fire Nation delegates arrived, Fire Lord Iroh and Prince Zuko at their lead.

Katara's breath caught as she gazed at Zuko, memories, hurtful and good flashed back to her. She noticed he had changed. He carried himself with more dignity and pride and yet there was that same ruggedness about him that he had had when he was younger. If more than anything he had grown handsomer, his hair was longer and straight tied half up in a top knot bearing the insignia of the crown prince. He was still clean shaven as he had been in his youth but his face did not have the same pain and endurance it once registered. It was now more serene and calm, but more cautious than anything.

Iroh looked older and not as easy going as he once was but he still retained a sweet smile and disposition that he had always had, but apparently the years of reparation of the Fire Nation had aged him exponentially.

They were the last to arrive and it was with the setting sun everyone departed to their rooms for the night, the Fire Nation staying elusive of conversation as usual. The next morning the meeting would begin at dawn and hopefully Katara would get to see Aang once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The delegates all sat at a large round table, one that had been especially designed for the purpose of politics. Only one chair at the end remained empty. The Avatar's chair. They all waited expectantly and with a gust of wind a distant blur passed before them and Aang appeared in his chair. He still wore the monk's attire she had seen of him in his youth but he had gotten much taller. His height was even a little more than Sokka's and the only one standing to meet him eye to eye with Zuko. If nothing else he was no longer a boy but a man but his features, beside older were relatively the same. He was still bald and he still had his many arrow tattoos.

A hush fell over the delegates as he stood leaning against the table.

"Sorry, to keep you, I had other matters to attend to, but I hope everything has been satisfactory so far?" He stopped and looked around, his eyes resting slightly longer on those he recognized, no doubt reliving memories of old. His voice was a lot deeper, the childish high pitch no longer evident. He took a deep breath and continued his speech, everyone waiting anxiously to discover the purpose of the meeting.

"This meeting of the nations is important for many reasons and I want it to be the first of many. I feel only with cooperation of all the nations can peace truly be achieved. The people will follow the example set forth by their leaders. One of the first orders of business I would like to discuss and one very important is succession. A lot of our nations are without rulers and proper guidance and I wish today to elect new ones to replace those who have moved on." He began to name several Earth Kingdoms like the one his old friend had once ruled and debate broke out among the Earth Kingdom lords. Katara realized Aang's quiet reserve as he watched them wearily. He had chosen specific people for a reason. The people who stood before them were stewards of kingdoms or were potentials that Aang considered the most appropriate candidates. The water Tribes and the Fire Nation were most quietly reserved with the exception of her father, the chief of the Northern Tribe, and Iroh. They spoke only a little, the matter of Earth Kingdom royalty were not within their expertise, but they wanted to prove their worth and standing.

She turned her head and saw Aang staring at her, he gave a slight smile in reassurance and left her gaze when his opinion was required suddenly. Her eyes wondered around the table and she focused them on Zuko for a moment. He was quiet and stoic, sitting rigid, his ears heavily attuned to the words that were being passed in front of him. He may not have been providing input but he was listening attentively. Suddenly his gaze met hers for moment as if he knew she had been watching. He regarded her coolly, almost with indifference and turned his head away slowly. She felt a blush run up her throat and turned her eyes to Toph who was speaking vehemently inputting her own advice. She saw Aang smiling at the blind earthbender expectantly apparently impressed with her knowledge.

She looked around the table and saw before her the four elemental masters. Aang the last airbender and master of all four was their leader. She sat at the opposite side for the circular table from him as the waterbending master. At the other point of the table to her right was Toph, the earthbending master. She looked hesitantly to her left and saw Zuko seated exactly opposite of her, the firebending master. She saw how Aang had mapped the four points of elemental representation and had carefully managed to place the delegates in accordance. It made her proud to see how perceptive Aang had become. He had truly embraced the Avatar within him.

It came as no surprise Haru was voted in as king in one of the instances of the Earth Kingdom. She saw Toph smile at this and then a few other powers were passed out and by dusk the matter had been settled.

Aang then stood up and then for record and clarification purposes announced all that the council, if you could call it that, had decided upon.

"Tomorrow, I hope will be the last day of the council. The last of our important matters will be discussed." Katara took a deep breath. She thought she had seen Aang's eyes flicker to her momentarily but she refused to think he had done it intentionally.

She went to bed with all the cordial hugs and goodbyes to her friends and politicians and went to sleep wondering if the look Aang had given her was intentional or not and what it would mean for her.

* * *

Once again at dawn the nations' leaders were ready and prepared but when they got to the room Aang was already waiting from them. They started promptly once more at the rising of the sun.

"Today, I wish to once more review successions. This time within the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation. Also I would like to reiterate on the status of the Airbenders." Everyone gasped at this and Aang was silent for a moment. His breathing almost seemed to harden but Katara could not be sure.

"As you all know, I was once the last of my kind. The last of the Air nomads. Since the war ended, I have been on a quest to rebuild my culture. After a few years of traveling I had almost lost hope but then I heard of a few children in a very small and remote island that had begun to observe certain traits. The genes for airbending had not disappeared but now they are resurfacing slowly. With the help of an old Guru I know, I have begun to train the new airbenders. There are only a handful of them and they are young, but I have every hope that as the years pass and the balance is once more restored, more airbenders will begin to be born. As of now the oldest of my pupils is only five years old." A few of the Earth kingdom people gave a weary eye to the Fire kingdom and she watched as Iroh took a well timed sip of tea and Zuko ignored their gazes with a chin held high. His golden eyes were cold and hard in defiance and pride. He would make a strong ruler someday.

"Now as for the Water Tribes," She jerked back to reality and saw Aang watching her. She wondered what he was thinking but he had built a mask to hide his thoughts that she could not break through. His gaze turned to the present king of the northern Tribe.

"I believe you are without a successor since the sacrifice of your daughter, Yue. Are there any prospects for an heir?" Although Aang tried to remain neutral on the topic of Yue he had tried to constrain his words to as few as possible. A flicker of despair crossed across the king's eyes but was even more perceptive was Sokka who stiffened. His whole body was rigid and his eyes showed agony. Sokka sat next to her on her right and it was easy to see his pain. She took a deep breath for Sokka but she saw Suki's hand rest on his lightly. She had sensed his pain and more than anything Katara could do, it consoled him enough for him to smile up at her in thanks.

"My lord Avatar, before my daughter…before she was taken into the spirit world she was betrothed to a young warrior among us, Hahn. We have decided that despite the lack of marriage and blood relations he shall still continue on in my place when I have passed into the next world." The Avatar nodded and the chief took a deep breath of relief. He sat to the left of her father and her father tried to console him quietly with a look of respect. Nobody seemed to reject the proposal put forth so the next matter was opened up.

"Hakoda," Aang addressed her father, "I have heard that an Antarctic city is being built. Have you picked a ruler for that city, yet?" Katara sat still as she saw her father inhale a deep breath. He seemed to hold it for a moment.

"No, my lord Avatar." He said simply. Aang smiled and turned to the Northern Water tribe.

"Delegates from the Northern Water Tribe, do you have any proposition on who you would like to see rule the Antarctic City." The King stood up fiercely and quickly.

"I and everyone with me will agree that Hakoda has led his people through war and reconstruction and that he and his family are the only people we could consider to rule." Hahn sat next to him and spoke for Hakoda as well. Katara sat still and did not move. Her eyes were wide and focused slowly beginning to blur. She felt Sokka quiet beside her. He too was surprised. Her father was also stiff. Before she could understand the totality of their comments, Toph and Suki stood at the same time offering their support, Iroh right behind them, Zuko bowing his head in acknowledgement and the rest following suit. It was a unanimous decision and when she looked up, Aang was smiling at her thoughtfully. She felt cold, the reality still settling in on her that when she returned home she would be royalty, instead of the peasant she had been born to.

When the shouts of encouragement and congratulations finally died away Aang stood up once more.

"Hakoda, do you accept the position laid before you with your whole heart and mind?" Aang asked him seriously. Hakoda was quiet for a moment.

"My lord Avatar, I accept this position only if my son, Sokka, will succeed me." The Avatar looked around the table and once more approval was given and the Avatar nodded his head. Katara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked to Sokka who returned her look of incredulity. Once again their focus was once more directed towards Aang as he stood up once more, the people around the table quieting.

"There is still one more matter to attend to then. Lord Iroh, I believe you have already named Prince Zuko as your successor, but I hear your council of elders has declined it. I wish to understand their reasoning." Katara looked over to Iroh and Zuko and unlike the other delegates they radiated power. It was obvious why they were royal, it was in their blood. They carried it with ease in a way the other leaders could not fathom, but there was also something dangerous about them and the leaders weren't wholly trustworthy of them. She wondered what the Fire Nation council was so anxious about.

Iroh sipped at his tea quietly for one more moment and looked up. Zuko remained still in patience but she could barely make out the small tinges of a frown along the corners of his mouth.

"The council is still weary of our family. They do not believe balance has truly been restored. As you see before you, we are the last of our family. That in itself is out of character. When a previous Fire Lord passed into the Spirit World his eldest son was by that time grown and with an heir already at hand. Thus as you can see this presents a predicament within our succession. The council worries that if Prince Zuko were to take to the throne without an heir and were to die then our line would end and chaos would wreak havoc among the nobles of the nation. They cannot take that risk at a time like this." Aang nodded thoughtful and suddenly the whole room was deathly quiet and still as the Avatar thought for a moment in quiet contemplation. After what seemed like forever he finally moved forward a bit suggestion he would speak. The whole room held their breaths.

"I see your problem. Iroh and Zuko are the only rulers we know who can guarantee peace and stability while they live. I myself have not heard of anyone else in the Fire Nation who would take such a stance." Aand responded. She saw some of the other nobles begin to pale as memories crawled through their minds. They feared what Aang said and if it would come to pass. They still eyed the two Fire Nation members with distaste and mistrust but there was also something else behind their eyes. They knew Aang was right even if they did not want to believe it.

"So what do you propose then?" Asked one of the Earth Kings rather bravely. Aang was quiet again and then he turned his attention to the Fire nation corner.

"If I understand Fire Lord Iroh right, we must find a suitable wife for Prince Zuko. Is there none among your own kingdoms you would trust this too?" Aand asked focusng his gaze on Iroh. Lord Iroh began discussing possible women, among them Mai and Ty Lee but they were rejected hurriedly for their previous connection to Azula. A few other women, none Katara recognized, were mentioned but there was always some flaw or other that made them an obvious rejection. After a few hours passed and nothing happened she found herself staring at Zuko gauging his reaction. His eyes were cold and he seemed disinclined to participate, he had nothing to offer nor did he want to.

"Does Prince Zuko need to marry only those of the Fire Nation? Would not balance be restored if he married a noble girl from another kingdom?" A few of the other Kings stood up all with eligible daughters or those who would soon come to age began to offer their daughters rather too hurriedly for her liking. She was disgusted with the kings and how they offered their daughters as if they were property. She saw Iroh's frown as he too disliked the idea of most of these girls. After another hour when all the daughters' names had been given and rejected and tempers were rising, Katara had begun to zone out. She saw Suki speaking to Sokka in whispers alienating her from them. Toph became wrapped up in their conversation as well and their words became heated. She rolled her eyes in boredom and saw Aang trying his best to pay attention to the lords as best he could. She stared at him for a few minutes, but his gaze did not meet hers. She turned to Prince Zuko, the only one not involved in the debate. He seemed somber and quiet, his thoughts focused inward. She wondered what he was thinking.

"What about Katara?" Her body jerked up as Zuko's gaze swung to meet hers. His golden eyes flashed with something she could not catch but most of all they were surprised. She looked over to Toph who had spoken. The whole room was silent as eyes went to look straight at her, judging her worth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wouldn't Katara, a water tribe princess bring the balance you seek in your kingdom." She eyed Toph with almost a fear in her eyes, but the blind earthbender could not see her. She looked up and met Aang's gaze. Was that pain in his eyes? Her father and brother stared at her and then the debate broke out once more.

"Why not choose an Earth Kingdom Princess."

"Well Katara is of age and now of royalty."

"She could bring unity."

"…peace…"

"…hope…"

Her heartbeat grew faster and faster, finally Sokka stood up fiercely.

"I will not force my sister into an arranged marriage." He said gritting his teeth. Suki tried to make him sit down, but he would not listen. Suddenly her father and the Northern King stood together.

"She is our waterbending master, we cannot forsake her. She must remain to teach the younger ones." The northern king uttered.

"Don't you have other waterbenders to teach the young ones?" Iroh volunteered.

"But she is our master, we need her experience and…"

"Katara is a powerful waterbender, but I do know there are more experienced in the Northern Tribes…" Iroh once again offered calmly. Katara realized then that Iroh wanted her for his nephew. He genuinely thought she was the best choice and his acceptance was turning the minds of others as well. More were growing in favor of the match.

She felt her dad sit down beside her and he took her hands in his and she stared into his eyes.

"Katara you are my only daughter…" He said simply obviously not able to get out any more.

"What should I do, Father?" His eyes looked sad and worried for her and he took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to tell you Katara. I had wished that one day you would marry for love, like your mother and I did. With an alliance with the Fire Nation there would be some who would reject you as foreign but with your voice among them, _we_ would be safe. They are right. You are everything the Fire Nation is not, you are kind and caring. While they are destructive, you are healing. I leave it up to you my daughter. If you do not wish to marry the Prince then I will understand and I will not let it happen." She gulped and felt her grip tighten on her father's.

If she married Prince Zuko, her people would live in peace, with no worry from the Fire Nation and even the might of the Earth Kingdom would not dare to attack them with the Fire Nation by their side. She touched her necklace attentively. What would her mother have done? Was love even an option she could consider? Her face grew stoic and she felt tears begin to well in her eyes. Her father's expression still rested on her and he helped her wipe away the tears. She sniffled a bit but then he gave her a slight smile seeing her recover a bit.

"I made up my mind father." She whispered. With that she stood up and clasped her hands in front of her. Her throat caught as the table grew quiet and expectant. Everyone's eyes focused on her and she looked down so as to not meet anyone's gaze in particular.

"I have discussed the proposal with my father and I will concede to the council's wishes and marry Prince Zuko, if he will have me." Her voice croaked at the last part. Her gaze shifted to Zuko and for the first time she saw an expression in his eyes, surprise, and she waited silently hoping for him to reject her. He must have seen the expression of need on her face for he took a moment to consider and finally rose quietly. He had not said a word during the council and she had not seen him say anything outside of the council either and a part of her desperately wanted to hear his voice.

"I will concede to the council's unanimous wishes." She took a deep breath and his gaze went to her again and there was a silent intensity in them, but he had inadvertently given her hope, the council had to be unanimous. She hoped fervently it would not be so, but within the hour the decision had become unanimous. Apparently hers and Zuko's concessions had settled the rest of their opinions.

A few of the more generous Earth Kings shook Iroh's hand and gave their congratulations on the pending event. All that was left was to settle for a day for the wedding. Many happy faces laughed and joked. Only Katara and the Water Tribe delegators and Prince Zuko seemed unresponsive. Her father fought hard for the wedding to be postponed for a year or two, but the others were too wedding happy and they had Iroh's age to consider. They wanted it by the next full moon which was in three weeks. Her father consented only under the condition she was to return home first. Finally dusk approached and she was only too relieved.

Aang stood up once more and discussed the day's events and announced the council adjourned and on the following day the delegates could be dismissed.

* * *

She walked around the temple in silence letting her thoughts drift around her. Everything was so quiet and she looked up to the crescent moon and suddenly remembered her promise.

"Katara?" She turned and saw Aang walk out from the shadows into the small bit of light.

"Aang?" She said anxiously. This was the first time she had been alone with him since she had seen him. He had always been so elusive. His worried expression scared her and he took her hands in his arrow tattooed ones.

"Katara you don't have to go through with this. We could find another way. I'm the Avatar, I could make them…"

"Aang stop. I have made my decision. You and I both know this is the only way. If there were I'm sure…well it doesn't matter. For the past five years I've felt like I've been drifting and I didn't have a purpose anymore. I felt maybe at one time, you and I…" She stopped, her words trailing, her eyes focusing on him to see his expression. If anything his face seemed to be consumed more in shadow.

"Katara I realized after the war, I couldn't hold on to you. You deserved to have a good life and find someone you love and settle down and have children. I couldn't give you that life. I'm the Avatar and this was more important than what I may have wanted at the time. If only things had worked out as they should." She shook her head. She finally understood why Aang had avoided her all these years. I guess in a way it had helped her to realize he was not for her anyways. Maybe at one time they could have been, but that time was now long gone and she would not reminisce on what could have been.

"Aang it's alright. Times have changed. We've all grown up, some of us more so than others. I have great respect for Zuko for helping you when we needed him and for everything else he did for us. I think he has truly turned out for the better." Aang suddenly seemed angry.

"Katara, if he tries to hurt you, I swear I'll…"

"Aang you're the Avatar, you have more important matters than worrying about me. I can take care of myself." She tried to say it kindly but I guess in a sense it reminded him of when they were younger. She had always taken care of him and it made him feel juvenile to think he could protect her. Finally sighing he squeezed her hands lightly.

"Be well Katara. I wish you happiness in your marriage." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek making her blush. He turned away and disappeared into the shadows. She stayed at the balcony for another moment and sighed went back to her own room.

Unbeknownst to either Aang or Katara, Zuko had been watching them in the shadows and had heard their words. He turned away from them back to his own room to think.

* * *

The bringing of dawn brought about the day of goodbyes and promises. Katara and her retinue were waving goodbye to the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka was off with Suki somewhere and Toph and her own delegation had head out minutes earlier after teary goodbyes.

She looked up as Prince Zuko approached her. She admired him in the light of the rising sun. He was handsome like before and he seemed nervous approaching her. He was no longer in finery but in traveling clothes fitted for comfort and flexibility. The only thing fine about him still was the top knot adorned with the mark of the crown prince.

"Lady Katara," he said formally "I wish you the best of luck in your travels and I hope this has not caused you any distress." He looked at her and she was at a loss of words. He reached up slowly to his top knot and took off his golden mark of the crown prince. He handed it to her a bit awkwardly and before she could say another word turned away from her. She fumbled with it for a few moments unsure of what to do with it.

It was then that Fire Lord Iroh approached her smiling cheerfully.

"Good travels Lady Katara, I hope to see you…What's this? Did my nephew give this to you? Well I would keep it Katara, that is an old family relic. This mark of the crown prince was worn by Sozin himself and even Avatar Roku. It has been in the family for centuries. Zuko would not lightly give this to just anyone, especially after he worked so hard to obtain it."

"Uncle!" She heard Zuko yell in a fiery temper. Iroh just gave a wider smile and took her hand and kissed the top of it gently.

"Till the full moon, Lady Katara." It felt odd for people to call her by her newly acquired title and as she took the mark from Zuko's top knot she placed it in her bag and out of sight. She looked around hoping to see Aang somewhere, when she didn't see him she sighed.

"Goodbye, Aang." She whispered into the wind and left with her family to return home to the South Pole and prepare for her wedding to Prince Zuko.

* * *

On the ship she fumbled in her bag and removed the crown of Prince Zuko and fondled it lightly. She wondered what it would be like married to Zuko. He seemed so unexpressive of what he was thinking and feeling unless he was mad. She scrunched her nose and lifted her arm over her head determined to throw his emblem.

Then she thought better of it. Iroh had been really impressed Zuko had given this to her. It was old and a family heirloom. Her hand went to her necklace. It wasn't any different from her necklace. Even when Zuko had taken it from her when she got it back she realized it had been taken care of, it had been returned to her good as new. She had to be patient with Zuko, but she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

She had gone back after the Council meeting to her home and there was much celebrating and rejoicing for their return and her father's ascension to the throne. The people trusted him. Then he had announced her engagement.

Everyone had fallen silent and then she heard the sounds of distaste and wanted to run. Her own people loathed her. Her brother growling stood before the people as their crown prince.

"Listen up all of you. Katara is sacrificing herself to the mercy of the Fire Nation so that every single one of you out there can live life in peace. So your children and their children will never know war. She is doing this for all of you and you disgust me by treating her so."

"Sokka." Her father had stopped him. The people were quiet and this time when their eyes fell on her she felt as if she were going to her death. They pitied her, but the woman who shoved their children behind them looked to her with hope and sadness. Her brother had called it a sacrifice. She was sacrificing herself to the mercy of the Fire Nation.

Oh Spirits what had she done?

She ran, she kept running until she reached her old igloo. She saw the fire inside and shrunk away from it. She did not want to be near anyone now. Not even Gran-Gran. She turned and walked as the stars had already come out peaking from behind the diminishing sun's rays. A beautiful play of colors filled the sky as a pathway to the spirit world was drawn out for her. She would miss the auras more than anything. They were what comforted her and reminded her of her mother. They would not have anything so beautiful in the fire nation.

She looked up to the moon where Yue, her friend, presided. She looked up to her. Did Yue feel this way when she sacrificed herself? Was it even the same thing?

Yue had given up her human form to become the spirit of the moon and restore balance to the whole world. Even Iroh had fought for that balance. She would be giving up all her hopes and dreams to become a queen in a nation that would despise her.

She remembered what her father said. People would hate her for this. They would think she betrayed them. Her people would hate her and the Fire Nation people would hate her. Why would they want a waterbender as their Fire Lady?

It was all for balance, so that there could be no more war. So no more children would grow up motherless and so fathers and brothers would not leave and never come home. She had to remind herself why she did this, because in the end her feelings were insignificant to the others that needed her.

She would never turn her back on the people who needed her.

Katara began to cry solemnly on to her small cot.

Now she was on her way to the Fire Nation, to be married. She was on her way to the Fire Nation and inside her heart was dying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zuko, quickly she's coming." Zuko came to stand by his uncle and saw the procession of people as they walked up to the grand hall. Katara was with them robed in blue. They were to be married.

She stood before him and he caught his breath. All the Fire Nation Regalia in the world was nothing compared to her. She had draping blue dress that seemed like water under the sun rippling with cool intensity. Her hair was braided intricately and placed up. He stood fully dressed in his finest waiting to be blessed by the Elders and the Council. If the Council gave their blessing the Fire Sage Elders would proceed with the ceremony. He took her hand into his, but under her veil he couldn't see her blue eyes or just how sad they were.

They stood on a dais, like the one he had stood on when his father had been crowned. Below them were the people who would witness the joining of the two nations. Delegates including Katara's family and the northern water tribe delegates were all there to behold it. Fire Nation nobles stood to the other side. Also present were some Earth Kingdom kings and nobles, but even familiar faces could not soother Katara's angst. She walked in a daze, like a fog had been placed in front of her and she could do nothing but go where led. She had no will at this point.

Zuko was nervous but her hands felt like ice. When the Council saw her they nodded their confirmation. A physician was sent and he took her into a back room with a few maidens present to test her fidelity. If she passed then she could be wed. Katara had not been told of this for obvious reasons. It was well known in the Fire Nation of women who would purposefully sleep with another man so she could not be betrothed but to Zuko's relief she came back out and there was confirmation she was indeed untouched.

He sighed a bit and the Fire Sage Elders stood before them and gave them blessings from the spirits and the ancestors. Some more things were said but there was no asking of consent to be had, it was after all a betrothal. Finally the Elders turned to her and a servant came out with the fire nation mark of the crown princess and they fastened it on to her hair which had been pulled into a top knot just for the occasion. He already wore his and he bowed before the Elders with her. Next two golden rings were presented directly next to them and he took the ring closest to him and presented it to Katara placing it on her slim finger. She did the same thing with his ring to him.

It was official then. That was it. There was no kiss the bride or anything. Betrothals often do not end up with pleasantries and both of them felt a slight bit of relief at this. The last and final part was the blessing of the Fire Lord Iroh which was freely given and enthusiastically. He kissed the top of Katara's head like a father would and together Zuko and Katara were led to the bedroom. Their bedroom.

In the background people cheered, but Katara did not hear it.

They were practically shoved into the room and Zuko thought he might have even heard a lock. They were quiet for a moment not daring to move. Finally Zuko took a step towards the bed and began to take off all the heavy regal wear. He truly disliked wearing so much. After years of traveling after, and then eventually with, the Avatar he had grown accustomed to comfort and even after five years as a prince once more he felt odd in everything. He undressed down to his trousers which he left on, unsure of what to do. He turned and saw Katara still standing in her gown in the same spot he had left her at.

"Katara?" She seemed to be in a trance and looked up hastily. She saw he was already undressed down to his trousers and held back her breath. He looked so regal and strong. She couldn't see well through her veil but she knew he was muscular. She hastily took off her veil looking into her mirror. From it she could see Zuko's reflection in full view without a veil to cover her vision.

She looked at the top knot on her head, very much alike the one she had worn all those years ago. Her hair was down now as it had been then. She took a brush to her curls that reached fully down her back. Her ministrations were slow. She silently hoped if she took too long to undress he would go to sleep and she wouldn't have to _see_ him.

As slow as her ministrations were he seemed patient and eventually she saw his reflection turn around and stare back at her. She stiffened when the reflection walked closer and closer.

She felt his hands touch her skin on her shoulders and neck. His hands were hot against her skin and she suddenly realized just how cold she was. He began to help her with the dress. It had been made simple for no other reason than what was to happen after the ceremony. It slid of her easily. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw all that remained was her breast bindings and leg bindings. She looked at herself for a moment and then tears poured from her eyes. She began to cry fiercely and she shrunk down to the floor trying to hug the discarded dress closer to her. Anything to let her feel covered and not vulnerable to him.

Zuko let her cry, there was nothing else he could do. He had tried. He wanted to comfort her, but he was as much afraid of her rejection as her tears. So he turned to the bed and went underneath the covers. He couldn't sleep until finally she stopped crying but with his back to her he didn't see her. He was too tired and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Katara awoke the day after her wedding cold. When she had started to cry he had left her, miserable wretch that she was and went to bed. After a long time when her tears had finally ceased she saw he was asleep. She had grabbed a robe laid out for her and wrapped it around herself, finally feeling a sense of ease at being covered once more.

She had looked around hastily for somewhere else to sleep, but the only option was the cold hard floor. Finding no other option she saw the Zuko had slid himself to the very edge of the bed. There was a vacant spot nearest to her on the other side of the bed. She hesitated but eventually climbed into it and was astonished to feel a deep heat radiating from her now husband. She had never felt such body heat and she turned her back hesitantly to him but her hands began to grow cold while her back heated. She became confused, her need for warmth was overwhelming her and slowly she turned to face his back and felt warmed instantly. She wanted to touch him, he was so warm, but she feared waking him. She let it go and eventually slept, finally.

When she had awoken the bed was vacant and the sun had already started its passage across the sky. She felt guilty for sleeping in so late but as she awoke as if on cue a maid rushed in with breakfast. She felt a blush crawl up in her throat as she tugged the sheets around her uncomfortably. The maid barely looked at her twice before setting the tray before her and crawling out of the room. She heard some sounds outside of her door and tugged at her robe to clothe her more.

Zuko stormed into the room and barely even acknowledged her. He was shirtless and was wearing trousers very much like the ones she has seen him in the night before. He was sweating fiercely and she guessed he had been outside training. He didn't bother to look at her and she was relieved but as she sighed slightly she caught herself. He looked up and over to her, his golden eyes studying her.

"Good morning." He finally said. She hugged her robe closer to her skin. He shook his head and let her be and went into the bathroom. She heard the sound of water and suddenly her sensations ran wild. She wanted to waterbend, but he was bathing. She wondered if he had used firebending to heat the water himself. She was curious of what kind of person Zuko was now and of this new world around her. But she was just as much curious as afraid of both of them.

She ate a bit of her breakfast but the food was strange and far too spicy for her tastes and shoved it aside after not eating much. She felt like an alien surrounded by all the red. The dark red and gold lined all the tapestries and sheets. She felt lost in it all. She heard the water stop moving and quickly she went behind a nearby screen. Zuko came out from his bath with a towel on and she turned around trying not to appear indecent.

Zuko looked over her way and shook his head at her innocence. Finally he took a step closer to her.

"Katara you don't have to hide behind a screen." She gulped silently and forced herself not to turn around. For all she knew he could be naked.

"I'm fine thanks." The words came out far icily than she had intended and she heard an aggravating grunt.

"Don't worry Katara I won't touch you." She almost yelped in disbelief.

"Oh really? For how long?" If she had turned around she would have seen him shrug indifferently.

"I guess as long as it takes."

"For what?" She asked hotly.

"For you to want me." He replied. She didn't hear any more because he had gotten dressed and left the room slamming the door behind him.

She couldn't believe it. He wouldn't touch her. She wondered why. Why was he being so nice or was he just being indifferent? She decided it didn't matter at this point and was thankful to the spirits she didn't have to deal with him.

* * *

It seemed like every day was like the last for Katara. She was mildly happy although the food was disgusting and there was nothing for her to do. But she saw Zuko little, which was fine by her. She saw him maybe once in the mornings after his training and usually either at dinner or later that evening when they fell asleep. She was almost content. Being married wasn't so bad after all, she guessed.

There was a little garden area with a pond where turtleducks swam. She spent most her time among them, just content to have some water to bend even if it wasn't much.

One night after dinner she was roaming the palace trying to remember her way back to the room when she stumbled along two voices. She recognized them instantly and began to turn around when she recognized her name. Her curiosity peaked and she tried to get closer to the two figures enough to hear what they were saying without having to be seen.

"So how is Princess Katara?" She heard the clack of wooden pieces as a game of Pai Sho was being played between two men.

"I don't see her much." There was a soft chuckle from the other voice, Iroh's, she had come to recognize.

"I meant in bed, nephew." She stiffened at the mention of their marital bed. There was silence for a minute and she wondered if something had been said she had missed.

"She is fine." Another clack of wooden pieces.

"Just fine? I thought you would be more enthusiastic about it." There was a long pause again and another clack of pieces.

"I have not touched her."

"Surely you jest, nephew. The Lady Katara is such a beautiful woman. You should have no reason to distaste her."

"I'm afraid you have gotten it all wrong, Uncle. She is the one disgusted by me."

"Now I believe _you_ are jesting now, Nephew. I have seen the way women's eyes follow you at court. I have every reason to believe you are a very handsome young man."

"You are wrong again, Uncle. Katara will never see me as anything more than a monster. She always has and I do not blame her for it. I have done nothing to deserve anything less." Katara stiffened at that. Did he truly think she thought so low of him? Did she think that way of him? Her thoughts stopped as she heard movement and hastily retreated back to her room. She felt guilty.

Sure he had done things wrong in the past but he had changed. He was a better person. The gash on his side had grown wicked looking indeed but she did not think he was a monster for it. And his eye looked the same as it always had, the burning scorch mark upon it evident and ugly in its form, but in no way did it make Zuko looked ugly. It was ugly for what it represented but Zuko wore it honorably, perhaps to remind everyone he too had suffered at Ozai's hands, or maybe it was more to remind himself.

She sat on her bed wearily and undressed putting the thick red robe on to her skin. She heard footsteps and waited hesitantly on the bed. She needed to confront Zuko with her thoughts and feelings especially if they were going to make their relationship work. They couldn't spend the rest of their lives avoiding each other.

Zuko came in wordlessly again as was usual for him. He began to undress down to his trousers now and she turned her head slightly to him hesitantly.

"Zuko?" She said softly wondering if he had heard her.

"Hn?" Was his response as he continued taking his shoes off.

"I do not think you are a…" she wanted to say _monster_ but knew if she did she would reveal she had been listening, she chose her next words carefully, "a bad person. You have done some bad things in your life but you are not a bad person, not anymore." She heard him shift and felt his eyes against her back.

"If you are going to talk to me, face me." He said almost challengingly. She felt angry at his crude remark but nonetheless turned to meet his fiery gaze. Those golden eyes stared back at her, her own deep blue eyes driving him mad.

"Zuko, you're not a bad a person!" She felt like she was almost yelling. His eyes narrowed and he stepped around the bed coming closer to her. She stared back defiantly at him, refusing to give ground.

"But you love the Avatar." Her breath caught and she sat up in surprise. What was he saying? She forced herself to breath and when she did she felt her mind returning to her.

"You're wrong I do not love the Avatar, not anymore. Maybe at one time, long ago, but that time is gone." Her words almost seemed sad and regretful. She was married to Zuko now, Aang no longer mattered. He was her Avatar and once he had been her friend. But he could be nothing more now.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko didn't say much after that but slipped into the bed opposite of her like he had before for many nights. She herself went under the covers. A window had been left open in their room and it wasn't until she began to shiver did she realize it. Suddenly there was a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You're cold." She could feel him move closer and she suddenly felt instantly better. She didn't turn around but still she began to shiver. He leaned in closer and she felt his hot breath along her neck. Even his breath was hot and warm. Her body stiffened at the intimacy, her face becoming hot.

"Turn around, you'll be warmer." It was almost a command but she was so cold at this moment she did turn around. His arms suddenly wrapped around her and tugged her closely to his chest. She felt instantly warmer. His body radiated heat. She let her arms drape across his side and felt him physically stiffen. She wondered what would make him do such a thing. Against his side her hand worked its way down closer to the scar she knew was there and then suddenly her wrist was caught in his large hand. He pulled it away.

"Don't touch it." He hissed through gritted teeth. It took her a moment to realize he did not mean it out of anger. He was in pain. She sat up in alarm. He looked at her with surprise.

"Are you still in pain?" He didn't need to answer her for her to know the answer. Instantly she flung the sheets of her and went to the bathroom and brought back a cloth and a bowl of water.

"Light a candle for me." She demanded. He did so without question but when she shoved the sheets off him to examine him; she felt the room grow hotter. The small flame on the candle grew brighter and his hand grabbed hold of her wrist once more.

"Do not touch it." He gritted his words out to her again. This time she was tired of excuses.

"It has been five years, Zuko! A wound should not hurt for that long unless something is wrong now lay back and let me see before I tie you down myself! I am your wife, now let go!" Something about her forceful air must have gotten to him and he released his grip on her hand. She moved the sheets back and saw just how terrible the scar was. It almost seemed to be festering.

"Just relax, this may hurt a bit." He laid back down not arguing and she took the water into her hands and pulsed it through the wound and back out again. She saw Zuko cringe but something about waterbending and healing made her feel calm and relaxed. He watched her, studying her, but she was too lost in need and her skill to realize how intensely he gazed at her. She did this for a very long time and slowly stretched out her waterbending to the spider like legs the scar had grown. They extended mostly the length of his side and as she watched as slowly they began to grow smaller. Although the scar was too deep and too old for her to fix completely with all the techniques she knew, she was able to make it heal itself properly so he wouldn't be in pain. She reduced it at least a third of its size before she had to stop out of exhaustion. She put the water back in the bowl and looked at its cloudiness. She dumped the bad water out through the window.

When she was satisfied with her work she turned back to him. He looked at his scar and touched it tentatively. His fingers traced its outline and she felt proud of her handiwork all things considered.

"Tomorrow I could try again and maybe get it a bit smaller, but I don't know if I will be able to do more. The scar is old, if I had gotten to it when it was still new I could've done more." She sighed slightly and sat back down into the bed. Her body was still warm from the exertion. The candle remained lit its fire dancing slowly. She turned again slightly to gaze at his form. She was attracted to his body. In clothes it was obvious he was handsome but without them he was even more so. His body was still in the prime of youth and slowly he watched her as she examined his hairless chest. There may not have been any hair but he had many scars. Some of them were burns others were not. She traced over some of them. They were all very old but mostly they had worn as his skin replenished itself every year. She figured a physician had probably been at them more than enough times to count. She let out a sigh as she saw how many there were.

"Zuko, where did you get all of these?" She asked breathlessly.

"Training mostly, firebending, swords, the war, but more than anything, being a son to a Fire Lord." She stared at him in sympathy and pity. She still had no idea how hard life had been for him and she found herself wanting to know more about him. To know exactly what he went through.

For some reason healing him had made her feel better. She lay down and laid her head on top of his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It sounded so much like water.

* * *

It seemed after that night Katara and Zuko seemed to open up to each other more. She smiled at him more and she saw the occasional smile reflected back. The day after Katara had healed Zuko, Fire Lord Iroh summoned her for tea. She accepted and adorned the appropriate clothing and went to meet him out in the gardens where the turtleduck ponds were.

"Good morning, Princess Katara." She gave him a respectful smile and sat down with him and he poured her a cup of tea.

"Good morning Fire Lord Iroh." She replied. He chuckled, his belly shaking.

"Please you are family call me Uncle Iroh." She nodded her head a bit. He seemed hesitant for a second.

"My dear you realize you have been married to my nephew for over a month now and I am concerned about your relationship. Do you remember the reasons why you were betrothed to Zuko in the first place, besides for political balance?" Katara gulped afraid of the answer. When she wasn't willing to respond he sighed deeply.

"I am old, Katara. My time for Fire Lord was many years ago, but when Ozai died and the council refused Zuko's ascension I stepped forward so that my nephew could one day succeed me. He is the true Fire Lord. Even now he does most of the obligations required of me. But he cannot become Fire Lord until he has an heir. Katara I know you and my nephew were not always friends and that this marriage has been difficult, but I…"

"Set your mind at ease, Uncle Iroh. I will not disappoint you." Katara interrupted him, dreading the boring lecture he was giving. She respected him a great deal, but there had been a turning point in their marriage relationship the previous night she knew it would only escalate from there.

"I am glad to hear you two are getting along. He really does care for you. Did you know that this was his favorite spot to play as a boy?" Katara shook her head suddenly interested in the topic. She wanted to know what Zuko was like as a child. She guessed he had been mean and cruel when he was young, like when she met him. Something on her face must have given away her thoughts clearly.

"I know what you are thinking, but Prince Zuko was anything but cruel when he was younger. Azula was always the cruel one. When Zuko was younger he struggled with his bending and he worked hard but he was never as good as Azula. His mother loved him dearly and taught him kindness and compassion, something Ursa was known for. When Ursa disappeared it tore him apart. No matter how hard he tried he could never live up to his father's expectations. His father dishonored him and cast him out when he dared to speak up in a meeting of the generals." She felt herself hanging on his every word trying to imagine what childhood must have been like for Zuko. She looked at Iroh expectantly wanting him to continue. He sipped at his tea slowly.

"What happened, what did he say?" she asked anxiously.

"Ozai was a cruel man when it came to war. He and his generals wanted to send some men to the front as bait for the enemy. They would die painfully; they were barely trained and thus expendable. Zuko thought it was wrong and spoke out. It is a terrible thing to speak out against an elder and an Agni Kai was arranged but when Zuko turned to face the general, he saw instead it was his own father." At this Katara gasped. Her eyes began to water as she imagined Zuko at a young age.

"Then what happened? Is that what happened to his eye?" She asked. He nodded his head slowly. He seemed deep in thought and memories.

"Zuko did not have the heart to fight his own father and begged for mercy. Ozai saw it as a sign of weakness and taught him a lesson. After that he was banished, never to return again unless he captured the Avatar. You see the banishment wasn't meant to be temporary, it was meant to be permanent. No one thought the Avatar was alive, so he was sent on an impossible mission so he would never be able to go back home." Katara felt a tear crawl down her cheek and drip off her chin.

"I never knew. All those things are so terrible. He truly has suffered." Iroh nodded again and took one last sip of tea.

"I think in the end it was worth it. He is a better person for it and he will be a better Fire Lord for it as well." She nodded her agreement and left Iroh after a little while longer. For some reason she wanted to find Zuko and just…she didn't know what she wanted to do. She just had to see him.

She had looked all over the palace for him but with no success. She decided then that the best course of action was to wait for him until evening. She did so and surreptitiously brushed her hair until it was soft and wrapped her robe around her body.

When finally he did come in he actually sought her eyes out first which he had never done before. His golden stare hugged her heart and she stood up and went to him and he embraced her in his warm arms. He was so hot like fire and she watched as the candle light jumped a bit in response. She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. His hot breath warmed her whole body it seemed and she had never felt a sensation like it.

He was so warm and gentle and she wanted to help him. She wanted him to feel needed, wanted and loved. He took off his tunic and undershirt and stood bare-chested before her. She felt the pure heat in it. He gripped her arms and tugged her over to the bed and maneuvered himself next to her as she lay on her back.

She felt sensations going through her body she had never experience before. She realized how passionate he was making her as he kissed her more on the lips a little harder this time, his hand rubbing along her side. His hands came to her robe and he traced the edges of its border.

"Do you want me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. His breath tickled her and she squirmed underneath him but when her eyes met his she saw anger flash across them.

"You're a liar!" He jumped off her and away and she watched as the candles burned brighter and suddenly began to dim.

"What?" She yelled at him, sitting up slightly. He had turned his back to her and although she was angry she couldn't help but admire the way his muscles flexed and stretched out of anxiety.

"I know you went to talk to my uncle today, what did you talk about?" He came up closer and was inches from her face. She felt her face grow hot with anger.

"We talked about you, what else would we talk about?" She said sarcastically. He gritted his teeth and stood up and strapped on a robe of his own.

"I don't want your pity." he said through clenched teeth and left her there. She felt alone and as he left the room, the candles almost all went out with the force. She lay gaping, trying to understand what had happened.

She decided to gather her courage and slipped on some light shoes and left her room trying to follow where he had gone. It wasn't all too difficult he left a trail of fiery lights in his wake almost like embers and she followed them surreptitiously until she got to the balcony of the gardens, where the turtleduck pond lay.

"Zuko?" She whispered his name. He didn't turn his back was to her and his robes billowed in the breeze wistfully.

"I have nothing more to say to you." She stood up taller and frowned deeply.

"Well I have something to say to you, so listen up. Look at me!" She cried out to him but he refused. She exhaled trying to calm herself down and put a hand softly on his. He shook it loose, but she strained to control her patience.

"Zuko, I don't pity you, if nothing else now I better understand you. Your life was such a mystery to me I didn't know how you felt or who you even were sometimes. I knew nothing about you. I don't pity you, not even close. I think you are brave and strong and kind, but it was harder to recognize those things, especially when you fight so hard to keep them from everyone! You aren't weak; those attributes make you more honorable than anyone I know. Zuko, please? Let me get to know you." He sighed his whole body seemed to be shouldering off a heavy weight. She slipped her small hand delicately into his and he squeezed it affectionately before turning back to face her. She smiled up at him and he raised her hand in his and kissed it delicately and romantically. She savored in the touch of his heat and before she knew it she was being led back to the room.

She didn't actually expect anything to happen that night and she knew he was surprised by the show of affection as much as she was, but she was still too nervous to lay with him romantically in bed. She gave him a weary look when they got back to the room and he understood.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke the next morning feeling strangely more at ease around Zuko. For a month she had been so tense around him but she felt as if they were finally getting to understand one another.

As she rolled over she felt something hard beneath her and sat up rubbing the sand out of her eyes. There was a black box with a red ribbon on it. She took it and opened it slowly wondering what was in it. There was a letter.

_Dear Katara, _

_I feel I owe you a new one after trying to take yours from you so long ago. I meant no disrespect to you then or now. _

_Zuko_

It was a very simple letter, with no loves or kisses, just straightforward. She looked down to the box and lifted up the object surrounded in blue cloth. She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of home. She unraveled the delicate cloth to reveal a beautiful new necklace. It looked like her mothers except on it was the fire nation symbol with the water tribe background. It was on a black ribbon too.

Her fingers went mechanically to the one around her neck. It was all she had left of her mother. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She was sure Zuko only meant this because he cared but she couldn't help but feel like she was trading one for the other forever. She felt obligated to wear it, if nothing else to show she would be compliant. Fire and water together forever. She hoped it would last.

She saw Zuko again at lunch and as she gazed at him, memories from the night before made her feel hot. She longed for him now and she bit her lip to try and hide the sensations running through her. He talked to his uncle easily and for some reason she could not take her eyes off him. She could only imagine what he looked like underneath his clothes and it sent shivers down her spine.

Unexpectedly Zuko turned to look at her and she felt her breath catch. His eyes regarded her intensely as if he saw right through her to what she was feeling. The corners of his lips twitched into a smile and she felt hot as a blush curled up on her cheeks. She looked away and tried to think of other things. She was very unsuccessful and finishing her food she excused herself early.

She was afraid for what she was feeling. She was afraid for everything. She spent the better part of the next few days avoiding him, going where she knew he would not be and going to sleep early and waking late.

This plan was faulty however since he had taken to the habit of wrapping his warm arms around her at night and pulling her closely to his bare skin. Every time he touched her, shivers ran up her spine and her body felt excited and ready. But ready for what? She thought hesitantly to herself.

One night she got in early as she had planned and Zuko was there waiting for her. He was calm and collected and didn't even bother to look up when she entered. She felt the same warm sensations cloud through her and turned to her mirror where she began to brush her hair mechanically all the while tensing every time she thought she heard the slightest movement.

When it seemed the silence would never end she looked up and saw he had somehow stealthily closed the distance between them and he was barely a foot away. He came up to her and gently took the brush out of her hands. She felt helpless. Did she want this? Did she want him? A burning desire inside of her told her yes but her mind still struggled with the logic. This was her duty, but did she love him? Could she love him?

His hands gently traced around her hair tugging swiftly at her curls and then moving them across one shoulder leaving the other bare. She stiffened as his lips came down and caressed her neck and she felt herself uncontrollably arching herself to feel him more. His hot breath tickled her and his kisses made her stiffen. Her hands were unresponsive in removing him away from her and she felt him as his hands came up over her shoulders and along her neck arching downward dangerously close to her chest. Instead at the last second they moved to her sides and down to her hips and then retraced their path back upward.

"Come with me." He whispered into her ear lovingly and she felt her body respond automatically as he lightly led her to the bed. She felt in a haze unable to control herself and it scared her and felt so good at the same time. He laid her down against the bed and resumed touching her and kissing her. He buried his face in her long hair and just savored the taste of being with her and beside her.

"Katara, you are so beautiful." She blushed and realized that was the first time anyone had said that to her in a passionate way. It made the red in her cheeks deepen and Zuko smiled at her innocence. He kissed her neck some more and she felt her body begin to tingle. He worked down her neck to her collarbone and she felt a weary hand waiting at the division of her robe.

He looked at her expectantly.

"I want you Zuko." She said this before he could even ask her again and she gave him a look as to say to dare and defy her words. He undid the strap around her robe and opened it. Needless to say she felt her body cringe in anticipation for she had made the robe her only means of cover for this night.

He stared at her bare naked form and let his hand run against the smooth dark skin. She let him inspect her as he had before and she found herself urging for the touch of his hands some more. He seemed to recognize this and worked agonizingly slowly along her shapes and curves.

He didn't best her for long before she had him reveal to her what he had been hiding under his robes. She was no longer a girl that night in more than one way. Physically, emotionally and mentally she was a woman now and she was his.

* * *

Another few months passed by and it was obvious to whoever saw them that Zuko and Katara's relationship was no ordinary one. They had begun to open up to each other and some even dared to suggest they were falling in love. Whatever the purpose of their blossoming relationship Iroh could never have been happier.

One day Katara received a wedding invitation for Toph and Haru. Apparently they were to be married and her, Zuko, and of course Iroh had been invited to the Earth Kingdom for the ceremony.

When she spoke of it over dinner there were mixed feelings.

"My dear, I think I am too old to travel to the Earth Kingdom, but you two go and have your fun." He smiled and chuckled a bit. Zuko looked at her sideways and she wondered what would be going through his mind.

"Zuko, will you come with me then?" He seemed a bit distant for a bit.

"I'm sorry Katara, I should stay here. I have too much work to be done." She frowned at their disdain.

"I don't understand am I missing something?" Iroh stopped chewing and shifted his eyes towards Zuko.

"If you remember Katara, the Fire Nation isn't exactly welcomed in Ba Sing Se." Zuko almost growled. Katara suddenly understood, she nodded in quiet unease realizing for one of the first times exactly where her position left her in the world.

"Of course, if you would like to go, we shall not stop you. Although you look absolutely lovely in red maybe a little blue to your wardrobe will brighten your day." Katara sat up straighter and smiled kindly at Iroh. He was insinuating she forsake her Fire Nation wardrobe for the wedding and resume her blue clothing once more. She may not be as easily placed in allegiance if she did not look like a Fire Nation princess and the people would be kinder to her and she would get to see Toph's wedding.

She hurriedly finished her dinner and went out to make preparations for her travels.

She didn't even hear Zuko walk in while she was busy making a list and checking it over and over again. She opened her trunk and looked in to see some of her assortment of her old clothes. She pulled some out, dusting them and straightening them, all the while with Zuko's eyes on her. He couldn't help feeling like the world was brighter when she was happy. Eventually she turned and was startled by his gaze on her.

"You seem happy." He stated simply. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Are you not happy?" She asked striding past him.

"I'm happy for you."

"Then what's the problem?" He grabbed her by her arms and drew her close to him kissing her full on the mouth passionately. She broke away and gave him an odd look, lusty almost.

"Zuko, before I leave there is something I wanted to try." His good eyebrow arched questioningly. She smiled deviously at him and dragged him into the bathroom. When he entered in he saw some unlit candles scattered around the floor and room and there in the middle was the bath already drawn but with cool water.

"Maybe if you heated the water and provided a little light this might be more enjoyable." He smiled at her and pointed his finger and with practiced ease lit the candles all about the room and then struck a fire beneath the tub to heat the water. When he turned around she was already naked and she walked gracefully to the tub and playfully getting in she signaled for him to follow.

He hurriedly stripped himself of his clothes and joined her in the now warming bath. He leaned down atop of her and kissed her on her mouth tugging his tongue into her. She moaned a little deeply and pushed him away.

"Zuko I want you to make love to me, but I don't want it to be normal. I want you to make love to me as a firebender to a waterbender." She grinned up at him but he seemed unsure.

"You want me to do what?" She came up closer to him just an inch from his body.

"I want you to firebend while you make love to me." She purred. Zuko turned and stared at her with his intense golden gaze.

"No, I don't want to burn you." She wasn't sure but she thought she could feel his body shaking. She shook her head smiling innocently at him.

"Just firebend with the candles, don't worry, the water will protect me." She leaned in and kissed him along his neck and breathed her cool hair on to him. He was already beginning to sweat in the heat of the bath.

He bent and kissed her and moved closer on top of her. She heard a slight hiss as his body grew hotter and the steam from the water began to rise. She let him kiss her body and as she did she found herself watching the candles amazed. With each passing minute the flames got brighter and bigger. The candles were melting furiously the wax puddles building up in the small plates she had prepared. They would run out of light soon if they kept this up, but she was fascinated by his control over fire, which had led to her idea.

She decided to play her own game and used the currents of the bath to help her. She pushed the waves underneath the surface deeper and deeper. She let it rise up against his skin and when she did that she heard him groan and the flames grew brighter.

Finally he could not resist her any more and leaned further on top of her. She let him curiously watching the candles out of the corner of her eyes. The steam hissed on the water as his body temperature rose some more. She loved this. His fluid motions pushing against her helped her stay her hand and let the waters in the bath push with him and against him. The flames bent back and forth as if being blown by an unimaginable wind swaying with their master's body in unison.

She found herself wanting more of his heat. She smiled wickedly and turned the water around them to ice. Without even a seconds time the water was melting from the pure heat in the room and of course having a firebender as a lover didn't hurt either.

After a while her mind became too preoccupied with other matters to keep her attention on the candles but as he made one last final push against her, at that moment all the lights in the room went out. She gasped and felt his lips meet hers.

"So how was it?" He whispered into her ear. She hadn't realized how hard she was breathing and when she tried to form her words it came out in gasps.

"Great and you?" She could feel him smiling in the dark, but with the lights gone and the heat fading from their bodies they left the warmth of their bathroom to sleep in their bed. Both of them were so exhausted they were asleep in moments.

* * *

A few weeks after their wonderful night together, Katara left with her ship to sail to the Earth Kingdom. From there arrangements had been made for her brother to meet her with their own retinue and she would travel with them the rest of the way.

She had already switched out her red wardrobe for a more favorable blue and was delighted in seeing her brother again. As she rummaged through her trunk of clothes she came across her crown. It had been tucked neatly inside her trunk. She had set it aside on purpose while she was packing but she guessed Zuko had purposefully slipped it in, so she would remember to come home. She shook her head exasperated.

When she docked at a small port to a neutral town she met up with Sokka. It had only been about four months since she had last seen him, but it felt like an eternity. He looked the same but he greeted her with a weariness she couldn't quite place.

"Sokka? Is everything alright?" She asked as he stepped back from her embrace. She wore a blue dress designed to be close to the ones she had worn back home but as he looked at her he regarded her suspiciously.

"Has he hurt you at all?" He blurted out to her. Her smile fell to a frown and she backed away from him.

"Who?" She asked.

"You know who I mean, Zuko! You know Prince of the Fire Nation? Firebending master? Any of this ringing a bell?" She regarded him coolly and knew this was treading on dangerous grounds.

"No he has not harmed me in any way." She said coldly and crossed her arms in defiance.

"So he hasn't touched you, that's a relief. Maybe we can still undo this marriage…If only…" Her arm came around fast and she slapped him hard across the face. His eyes regarded her coldly.

"What I do with my _husband_ is of no concern to you Sokka!" She yelled at him. She felt her face burning and he turned away from her refusing to rub his cheek where she had slapped him. Those who had been watching in silence began to go about their way slowly still interested in the dueling siblings. The retinue was moving and Katara followed them in silence. She had not expected to meet with such hostility from her own brother.

Why had she been so harsh on him? He was only trying to help. But she loved _being_ with Zuko and a part of her was almost ashamed of those feelings.

She regarded her brother with unease as the next day he came up to her. A few of the witnesses from the day before watched wearily, expecting confrontation. She turned her back to him, still angry with him.

"Look Katara, I had no right to say those things to you. I just don't trust him and you're my baby sister. I don't even want to have to think about what he does to you."

"Then don't." she snapped back to him. The expression that fell over his face was one of complete surprise.

"Do you…Do you love him?" He asked hesitantly. She felt the blood drain from her face. She had been with Zuko for only four months. Was it possible she loved him? She cared for him but was it love? She didn't think so.

"No, he is my husband and I am his wife. He treats me with respect and kindness. It's not bad." She said quietly, realizing just how good she had it. Most arranged marriages never work out as well as hers. She had passion and respect in her relationship. She was happy for the most part, but she missed her family and friends.

"I'm glad to hear that. Father will be also, but we should really get going. Ba Sing Se is another day away and we're not making the best of time. I'm sure Toph will be excited to see you and you never know, maybe Aang will be there too." Her smile brightened at the notion and then she felt sad. Was she truly not over Aang yet? Did she still wish to maybe be more than friends with him? Or has she forsaken thoughts of the Avatar for Zuko? She promised herself she would try to figure this out before she returned to the Fire Nation, a place she still refused to call home, no matter how much she sometimes almost did.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all! I just had one quick comment. I have gotten a lot of question/comments/concerns about my reason for picking Haru/Toph pairing (not on this site though, you have all been amazing reviewers). It is very unusual and I wanted to set the record straight a little. Just so everyone knows, if you haven't read my profile, I actually prefer Taang shipping. But in this story I could not imagine Aang every really finding a mate (as this was written before the series final shows). I felt that he would more likely follow the monks example and supposedly remain unmarried. That being said I didn't want Toph to be alone! So I gave her the next best thing. I hope that clears things up a little!**

* * *

The walls of Ba Sing Se rose up before her and she abandoned her riding animal for a nice walk. The Walls were bended before her eyes and she stared at the beauty of the city. She walked with her retinue and she saw as many people stopped and watched the Water Tribe procession. Today she was not Princess Katara of the Fire Nation; she would be Princess Katara of the Arctic City. A small smile lit up her lips as the thought of it and wearing blue once more.

They proceeded to the castle where Toph was waiting eagerly for them with Haru.

"Katara!" She screamed. Katara ran to embrace her as Sokka and Haru exchanged greetings.

"Oh Toph you look so beautiful."

"Well of course I do sugar queen! It is my wedding after all!" Katara laughed at the use of her old childhood nickname. When they had met at the council there had been no time for pleasantries and Toph had not been able to come to her wedding. In fact no one had been able to make it besides her father and brother, who had left at the completion of it. She wondered if it had anything to do with their distaste for the Fire Nation or its prince.

Preparations were put into order as the wedding was only a few weeks away. The days flew by quickly as Toph demanded her attention. She needed Katara's eyes to help her pick out fabrics for her dress and other such things. Katara was only too happy to help since she had missed the chance to prepare for her own wedding. She found herself thinking of Zuko a lot more than she thought she would have been.

At night when she had nothing to do she would lay awake and dig through her trunks to find her crown. She was glad it was there. It reminded her of Zuko and his kindness and his warmth. She found herself a lot colder at night without the hot firebender beside her. She wondered if other women who married firebenders felt this way, missing the warmth of their husband's body. Other thoughts circled her head as the wedding grew closer and closer.

A day before the wedding, Katara and Toph were making some last moment preparations. Katara was deep in thought as she stared out of the window into the beautiful city of Ba Sing Se.

"What's up Sugar Queen? You've been thinking all morning." Katara jumped back into reality and turned to look at Toph whose blind eyes regarded her curiously.

"Just thinking about a lot of things." She said quietly. Toph looked around and she knew the earthbender was gauging how far everyone else was from them. They were quite alone in their little room.

"Like what? Zuko maybe?" Katara felt her heart skip a beat and she turned hastily to see if the earthbender caught it. Although Toph made no move she knew she must have.

"Yes."

"There is something different about you Katara, but I can't place it. Do you love him?"

"I don't know. All of this happened so fast. I don't know what to think anymore." Her thoughts went back to the Southern Air Temple and she remembered how it had been Toph that had come up with the idea of her marriage first. She turned to Toph suddenly intent on knowing why.

"Save your breath Sugar Queen, I know what you're going to say. You want to know why I picked you for Zuko. Logically speaking it was the best choice, you two had known each other but there was more. You may not have realized it, but I did. Aang was not going to come back for you, ever and you had fooled yourself into thinking he was. Another thing too, when we were younger I knew you and Zuko had some connection. Whether it was just physical I don't know but every time you two came close to each other it was like your hearts were having a drum marathon. When we were at the council you were too busy thinking about Aang to realize Zuko was watching you and he was definitely thinking about you. Even if you could never have come to love him, you would have been happy. He would have treated you well and I had hoped you wouldn't be so depressed anymore." Katara suddenly stood feeling the anger burning through her. She knew Toph could feel it but the earthbender did not make a move.

"How dare you! Didn't you have any consideration for my feelings? Or did you only care about how Zuko felt? I was miserable for a month because of this! Do you realize what could have happened? You put my feelings in jeopardy all so Zuko could have his queen. I thought we were friends!" Toph suddenly stood up.

"We are and trust me Katara you would have waited your whole life for Aang and at the end of it you would have realized what a miserable waste of time it was. I did you a favor! I wanted to see you happy and I knew you would never make a move unless someone pushed you into it. Face it Katara you had every right and reason to say no at the meeting, but you didn't. You made your own choice! Don't blame this on me because you can be happy with another man besides Aang. Life moves on Katara, why haven't you?" Toph stormed out of the room leaving Katara speechless.

She couldn't believe how Toph had been so angry, but she knew there was a ring of truth to those words. Aang would never have come for her and she _would_ have wasted her whole life waiting for him. She thought back to Zuko and how kind he was to her and it made her consider if she was indeed falling in love with him.

Did Toph make the right decision for her? She had to take the night to think about it. But one thing was for sure. She was happier than she had been in years with Zuko. Would that make it worth it in the end?

* * *

She sought Toph out the next day, ashamed at how she had reacted to her best friend. Toph was waiting for her and looked up when she came in.

"Toph, I'm sorry for everything. I really was foolish to believe Aang would come for me one day and I am happy with Zuko. Seems like you've got a little match-maker streak." Toph grinned at her and lifted up her dress.

"Come here and help me put on my dress. I'm getting married today!" Katara's thoughts were suddenly forgotten in the excitement of the moment. She had so many preparations to make and she had to make sure Toph was ready.

Toph looked beautiful in her cream colored dress. It was made with soft linen and it was supported by a green sash she wore about her waist. The border of her gown was also the unmistakable design of the Earth Kingdom. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Even though she was blind she did not need any assistance walking down the aisle. Her gown was long enough to hide her bare feet which allowed her to feel the vibrations in the ground.

During the wedding she found herself looking around to see if Aang had come. He was nowhere to be found and she wondered what it was that kept him so distant from everyone. She mentally scolded herself on her distant feelings for him. She had to get over him, there was just no use pining over what could never be.

The ceremony was long and beautiful. All the nobles from all around the world wished the new couple health and happiness. Katara was pushed to the back as everyone clambered forward to seek favor with the newlyweds.

She looked around and saw her brother come up to her. He looked pleased with himself. Katara shook her head at seeing the old Sokka hidden somewhere deep beneath the warrior. On his hip he swung his famous black sword and as he swayed it moved in accordance with him.

"Wasn't it a nice wedding? I hope Haru was pleased with all the preparations." She murmured just inducing into idle talk.

"Ya, with a wife like Toph I don't know how he couldn't be please, but I would not want to be him for all the money in the world." She elbowed him for his joke about Toph. There had always been a sarcastic tension between the two and apparently that was another thing that hadn't changed.

"It's so weird, you know, looking back on when we were kids. Who would have ever thought things would have ended up this way?" Sokka snorted. She looked at him and dared him to mention something about her marriage. He just arched an eyebrow and shook his head, unwilling to argue with his sister.

"Well I just received word from dad and he would like you to come home for a bit, if your prince can bear for you to be gone that is." She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and nearly leapt into her brother's arms. She would be going home but just as quickly as her smile came it quickly faded.

"I will have to inform Zuko of my change of plans." For some reason writing a letter to Zuko informing him she would not be returning for a while was not on the top things of her fun things to do list.

"I'm sure he won't mind you being gone for a little while longer. After all he does get to see you for the rest of his life, another month won't kill him." She punched Sokka playfully and he smiled and turned whistling happily off.

Within a few days time, Katara would be going home and as reluctant as she was to leave Toph and Haru she couldn't help feeling exhilarated at seeing the ice and snow of her homeland. It was where her father and Gran-Gran were, where her people were.

It was home.

She went to her room and sighed sitting down to write her letter to Zuko. She first began to scribble asking for permission to travel home. Finally she scratched it out and grabbed another parchment. She did not need to ask for permission to go home. He was not the Fire Lord yet, he was her equal. She would go home without his permission and he would just have to deal with it.

* * *

Iroh sat patiently sipping his tea, contentedly. No matter what Zuko said tea was very relaxing to the old man. With nothing else to do but watch after his nephew, life was leisurely for the retired firebender.

Iroh was Fire Lord in name only. Zuko saw to the responsibilities of the kingdom. At one time it had kept his mind occupied from thoughts of his father and sister after the war. But now it fueled him. The deep care and effort he extended to his nation was overwhelming. Few realized the extent to which it stretched, but Iroh knew. His nephew had been born to help restore balance and he put his whole heart and effort into it.

Lately he exercised more time than usual on managing the nation. The times Zuko did show up for dinner he was quiet and contemplative and would finish his food quickly to resume his work.

In all honesty some of the work could easily be placed in the hands of an assistant or other attendant but the thoughts clouding Zuko's mind made him work harder to suppress them.

He had been anxious since the day Katara had left. But it wasn't necessarily her leaving as just her that occupied his mind. She made him happier than he had been in a long while and he had done everything possible to make her happy with the situation. He hadn't realized how just opening up to her could have changed their relationship so drastically.

"Sir, a message has arrived from Ba Sing Se." A guard stood at attention outside the doors to Zuko's study. He had just come out after working the entire day. He took the parchment in his hands and the guard disappeared. He opened the scroll as he headed towards the dining hall.

_Dear Prince Zuko,_

_The wedding between Toph and Haru has taken place and as previously intended I would have arranged to return to the Fire Nation. However, my father has extended an invitation for me to return to the South Pole for a period of six weeks. I will have all the provisions and transportation necessary for my travels and stay, so no further possessions are required. I hope this news comes as no distress to either you or Fir Lord Iroh, but at the receiving of this letter I will have already been in route to the South Pole._

_Best wishes,_

_Princess Katara_

Zuko's eyes scanned over the contents of Katara's letter. It was very straight forward and direct, without any hint of emotional attachment. He felt his anger build up inside of him and the fringes of the paper began to burn. He had reached the dining hall and Iroh spoke up as soon as he entered.

"Nephew, have you heard from Katara." Zuko released the crisping paper on to the table and walked away angrily.

Iroh bent over and picked up the letter trying to burn out the edges so he could still read what was written. Once that was accomplished he looked at the letter and he shook his head wearily as he finished. He spoke out loud almost to himself.

"There will be no living with him until she returns."

Zuko couldn't believe the audacity of Katara to inform him of her change of plans without asking for approval first. Whether he realized it or not, his anger was not due to her straightforward declaration of her independence, but more so due to the cold appeal of the letter and what was worse, the delayed time she would be gone. The latter hurt Zuko the most. He would miss her surely but it was more than that. His mind couldn't wrap around the concept that the reason she was going to the South Pole was to stay away. It was the simple fact that the letter sounded as if she did want to return to the Fire Nation or to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Katara watched excitedly like she had so many years ago as the image of her home came into sight. The city was magnificent. It was still partially under construction but with the waterbenders' assistance it was progressing well.

She sighed as she entered the city and all the townsfolk stared at her. Some of her pupils from waterbending lessons ran up to her in greeting, obviously not put off by her new position in the Fire Nation.

She was happy to see their own palace come into view and her father waiting at the entrance for her. She ran up and hugged her father who tried to force back tears.

"Katara, welcome home." She set her stuff aside in her room and went to go visit her Gran-Gran. Her grandmother unused to the fineries of luxury refused to stay in the main portion of the palace but rather took resident in a distant wing. When she saw Katara she cried and Katara cried.

"Oh Katara, look how you've grown." She looked at her grandmother in shock. She did not think she had changed and when she looked in the mirror she saw the same girl as she had been before the council. What could possibly have changed?

Her Gran-Gran seemed to sense her confusion and traced her palm along Katara's cheek.

"You are a woman now, Katara." Katara again saw her reflection and she understood what her grandmother meant. Her face and body maybe look the same but her facial expressions and the way she held herself was different. She wasn't a girl any more. She walked confidently as a woman. She smiled at her grandmother uncertainly and looked away.

Her Gran-Gran talked of many things such as the progress of the city, how the children in training were doing. She did not know much, so Katara took the opportunity to walk around the city with her brother Sokka. He showed her the new additions and the new people who had come to be trained as waterbenders and warriors. He himself oversaw most of the training and she even took the opportunity to walk in on the waterbenders training.

The young ones were excited to see her and begged her to show them some complicated moves. She complied after being dragged into it. She stood next to a fountain of water and began using her famous water whip. Her skills were a little rusty from lack of use and it made her upset that it would be so. She promised herself she would not so lightly reject her waterbending when she returned to the Fire Nation.

She went back to the waterbenders every day and practiced with them sometimes offering a bit of advice here and there. The instructors welcomed her expertise and she saw with satisfaction that there were some girls who had taken an interest in the warrior aspect of waterbending even though both boys and girls were required to train in both fighting and healing. Even in the Northern tribes they had changed their customs to allow equal training. Some girls excelled in fighting, which made her proud of her legacy.

Katara had been with the water tribe for three weeks and she found it odd she had not received word from Zuko during all this time. She wondered if he had truly been that angry with her letter and every time she tried to shrug it off she found herself somehow still thinking of him and actually missing him. She had not seen him in well over a month and it made her feel guilty to have abandoned him so.

One day she found a message waiting for her. She saw the Fire Nation seal and quickly opened it but was surprisingly disappointed that it was from Uncle Iroh and not Zuko.

She read over it quickly. Mostly he talked on and on about how state affairs were going, just for idle talk and then she skipped ahead until she saw the last paragraph of the letter which was about Zuko.

Iroh seemed rather vague on his nephew's state of affairs and she wondered what Iroh was hiding. At the end he asked when she was coming back to the Fire Nation very bluntly and offered his love and signed it.

She wondered if Iroh had written it for some reason other than to ask her when she was coming home. She had never known him to be vague on matters concerning his nephew. She felt suddenly ashamed that she had not been planning on returning for another few weeks. By that time she would have been away for a little over two months. She thought again if Iroh's letter was in a sense telling her that Zuko actually missed her.

Once again she found herself faced with her feelings for her own husband. They cared for each other sure, but was it more than that? Why was she so afraid to love him and he her?

Katara shook her head and wrote a reply letter suggesting that she planned to return in a few weeks time. She didn't receive a reply letter as she had told them Sokka would be traveling with her so they did not have to worry about scheduling for transport for her. The time alone would give her a chance to try and figure out her own feelings.

* * *

It was the last week of her stay and Katara felt depressed at the fact that she would be leaving her home again. It seemed she was always leaving her home, over and over again. Like the first time when she had left with Aang. It seemed so very long ago in her mind.

She walked through the streets with Sokka trying to memorize everything about it. She found she had been a little queasy that morning but she figured it was a bit of nerves at having to leave her home again soon. As they walked through the streets the sun rose to noon and she felt something happen to her.

Her body suddenly became excruciatingly warm and then she felt chills run through her and goose bumps crawl up her arm. The major body temperature change caused her to faint in shock and she felt her brother's arms around her as he tried to talk to her and then her eyes shut.

Sokka worried over his sister, she seemed to take on a fever, her skin was hot to the touch and she was sweating but her body shivered from the cold and she was delirious.

He had taken her to Gran-Gran and a few waterbending healers were summoned just in case but they had their hands full trying to keep her warm. It seemed like as the days passed and Katara's health did not waver that she had caught something worse than a fever. Then after days of trying to feed her and his grandmother conversing quietly with his father he figured they were preparing for the worst. He felt his blood drain as he tried not to think on what would happen to him if he lost Katara.

He watched her toss and turn and carefully wiped the sweat from her face and neck trying to keep her somewhat cool but still warm enough.

"Zuko!" She whispered in delusion. His ears instantly perked and he was about to turn and get Gran-Gran but then she began to mumble something under her breath and he was curious to find out.

"It's cold, please make me warm." He stared in horror. Could it be his sister had been lying to him when she said she only respected him? Her voice was soft and sweet and in need and she was trying to reach out to Zuko. He felt angry and betrayed all at once and then he heard her whimper slightly. He felt his anger melt.

Why should he be angry his sister is happy in her relationship? Shouldn't he want her to be happy? He did. He suddenly felt relief as if the thing he had fought so hard against had finally been defeated. He only hoped his sister's trust in her new husband was well placed.

Sokka thought back to himself. She would have been married for half a year now and yet it seemed so short a time ago. He went over to his sister and pushed the blankets higher on her body. She seemed to stop tossing and turning for a bit and he exhaled in relief.

Then one day her fever seemed to break and she began to recover. When she finally regained consciousness she found Gran-Gran's wrinkled face regarding her with relief.

"Here sit up Katara and drink." Some warm tea went to her lips and she drank obediently. Her head pounded and her entire body felt weak. She struggled to just barely sit up and felt her body give out and fall back against the bed.

"Do not move, you are still very weak." She lifted a hand to her pounding head.

"Gran-Gran what happened?" She scrunched her features together as her head began pounding harder.

"You had a terrible fever, child. You've been delirious for the past three days." Katara shot straight up with more strength than she thought she had.

"What? Three days? But there is still so much to be done. I need to pack and…" Her grandmother gave her an indignant glare and shoved her back down on to the bed.

"Don't you dare! You were sick and you need time to recover. Your father has already written to the Fire Lord of your condition and that you should stay another few weeks just to take precautions." She moaned thinking of her extended stay. She knew she would probably be detained to her bed for most of it and she did not want to think about how Zuko would react to her extended stay.

"Don't worry your father did not reveal all." Her grandmother said again. Katara sat up and eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean Gran-Gran?" Her grandmother looked over to her with a mischievous grin.

"Oh don't you dare play coy with me, Katara, we both know you are with child. No use hiding it from me."

"What how? Who told you?" Katara demanded. Her grandmother almost whacked her with her wooden spoon as she had been known to do when Sokka and Katara were children.

"I have been around a long time child. I know what to look for when a woman is with child. You aren't very far along though are you? I'd say maybe almost 2-3 months. Strong little bugger though. Most women would have miscarried after a sickness such as that, especially with their first child." Her grandmother mumbled some more in the background and Katara lay back down in her bed.

She had suspected she was pregnant but had been wary in case she did lose the child. She knew she was almost three months along and she was surprised and grateful that she had indeed not lost her baby. She sat there and thought of the child growing inside of her and wondered if it was alright inside of her. It had to be, she ventured or else she would have miscarried by now. She sighed in relief that she didn't. She didn't know what she would do if that happened.

She had definitely grown mildly attached to the idea of being a mother and having a baby to take care of, someone to love her no matter what. Thoughts of her own mother swarmed in her head and she found herself wanting to be just like her.

She stayed in bed for a few days before she finally became too aggravated to stay put and had to get up and walk around. Sokka of all people seemed the most relieved at her recovery and something else, she couldn't quite determine the reason for. He seemed more attentive and caring of her and she didn't know why.

"Okay Sokka, what is up? Why are you suddenly treating me so different?" She thought she saw the signs of a blush run up his cheeks and she planted her hands on her hips waiting once more for his answer.

"I don't know Katara. I thought I almost lost you. You were so sick and I felt scared. I stayed and watched you sometimes and you began to talk in your sleep. All you ever talked about was Zuko. Maybe I guess I realized I had been too harsh on you. You deserve happiness Katara and I'm glad you found it." She slumped her shoulders. She couldn't believe she had spoken of Zuko in her delusions. She felt her face grow hot as she thought of all the things she could have possibly said. It felt like something caught in her throat but she was determined to know the answer to her questions.

"What did I say?" Her voice sounded meeker than it had been meant to. Sokka looked up at her and grinned a bit.

"Well I know now you aren't as innocent as you look." He grinned and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt. I was just kidding. Most of the time all you said was his name and how cold you were." She laughed at him in relief. He sounded just like the old Sokka from all those years ago and it made her feel good to think some things never change.

"So Katara, am I really going to have a niece or nephew?" He suddenly asked and she perked up at the suggestion. She bit her lip a little unsure.

"Well I guess." She felt a little awkward talking about babies with her brother. So maybe some things do change.

"Does he know yet?" She stopped walking and looked back to Sokka who had phrased his question so seriously.

"I haven't really gotten the chance to tell him." She whispered. Her brother nodded his head and they kept walking. They talked of many things, especially their mother. Sokka was convinced Katara was going to be a wonderful mother and she could only hope he was right.

She knew eventually she would return to the Fire Kingdom, back to boredom. Back to doing nothing but playing with the turtleducks. She loathed it and longed for it all just the same. She missed Uncle Iroh and the palace and the nasty food. But most of all she missed Zuko.

She had finally settled on the fact that her feelings for him were stronger than she had anticipated. Whether it had anything to do with the baby inside of her or not, she was not sure. She just wanted to tell him how she felt and about the baby too.


	9. Chapter 9

She thanked the spirits when she saw the Fire Nation in view and almost collapsed with relief. The journey had not been as comfortable as she had hoped it would be. Gran-Gran had foreseen this and given her some medicine for sea-sickness. When she had refused Gran-Gran gave it to Sokka to carry for her. She was happy her grandmother had had the foresight to do so.

She had told Katara before she left that with the impending child her body would not react naturally to some things anymore and sea sickness was apparently one of them. Being a waterbender, the sea had seemed as natural to her as her own skin, but this voyage had not been kind to her and she yearned for the refuge of land.

The ship went into port smoothly and after another while of waiting they were finally allowed off. She had expected to see Zuko waiting for her but when he was not there to greet her she had been disappointed. She had taken the time to prepare her hair and clothes and then he wasn't even there. Confusion swept over her but Sokka was already walking with her to the palace.

They walked into the main chamber and Uncle Iroh was waiting patiently with tea already prepared.

"Princess Katara, welcome back. How was your voyage?" His smile made her feel at ease but he still noticed her eyes looking around as if hoping someone else would be there.

"I'm afraid Prince Zuko will not be joining us for tea today, but come and sit. You look awfully pale, drink some tea, it will warm you." Warmth. That's what she needed right now. She felt cold even though Iroh regarded her warmly. She drank the tea and it did warm her but not enough. Only one thing would warm her right now and she had betrayed herself into thinking he had wanted to see her.

"Prince Sokka, please feel welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms for as long as you wish. We will also resupply your ship as well." She listened to her brother talk to Iroh gently. After refusing the guest rooms twice he finally accepted and the Fire Lord was pleased he had finally gotten what he wanted. Katara just looked down at her cup of tea and sipped it slowly entranced by her own thoughts.

"Katara, you have hardly touched your tea. Are you not feeling well? We received your father's letter about your unfortunate illness, maybe you should not have risked the voyage here so quickly." She waved away his suggestion that she was ill.

"No thank you I'm fine, but I am tired from a long day of traveling. I think I had better rest." Iroh nodded and Sokka looked at her worriedly. She smiled to him reassuringly hoping it would ease his thoughts. He stood up with her and stopped her for a moment.

"Tomorrow morning I'm leaving early and I want to say goodbye in case you are not up by then." He wrapped her in a tight hug and she hugged him back. She was going to miss her brother terribly. They had been together all their lives and here he was leaving her and going back to their home without her. He bowed to the Fire Lord and excused himself to get an early night's rest. She felt tears well up inside her eyes as she turned to head to her room.

Somehow she didn't think it would be this hard to let go again. As she undressed and slipped on her robe she felt tired. She crawled into the bed slowly and was asleep in moments.

* * *

Zuko returned much later that night. He did not know why he was avoiding her. He had missed her so much, but he had been angry at himself for missing her and he had been angry that she had been gone so long. Most of the palace was already asleep and he wondered if Katara was too, but as he opened the door to their room he saw she was already peacefully asleep.

He looked over her sleeping form uneasily and traced his fingers lightly on her cheek. She was so lost in sleep she did not even stir. He smiled down at her fondly and lifted a stray lock of hair away from her face. Gathering his courage he bent down and brushed his lips across her cheek. When she still did not move and he was satisfied, he undressed to his trousers and crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her and dragged her closer to him.

She stirred in his arms managing to move closer to him and, in a more intimate matter, adjust her position to be comfortable without even waking. He smiled lightly to himself and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

She awoke later than she had planned on and lifted her head to the other side of the bed. Obviously he had slept there the night before but he had always been an early riser, rising with the sun. She got up out of bed feeling a little groggy still. After a warm bath she dressed and went out about the palace. She looked at her red wardrobe once again, suddenly missing the serene blues. With a bit of encouragement to herself she dressed in red but wore blue garments underneath. She wanted to be proud of her heritage and she wanted others to know she was proud.

Furthermore, she decided to satisfy her promise and find a training room for her waterbending. There were still many places for her to explore. She looked around for the better part of the morning with no luck. The firebending palace had not intended its use for waterbenders.

"Princess Katara!" she jumped in the air and turned only to see Iroh's happy smile.

"What are you doing in this part of the palace?" He asked. She smiled back at him.

"I was looking for a place to practice my waterbending." She said truthfully. Iroh cocked his head and pursed his lips in thought.

"Well I don't know of any formal places for waterbending training but if you would like to see where Prince Zuko trains, I would be happy to show you."

"Would he still be training so late?"

"He might very well be, let's go find out." She followed silently, every step grinding the nerves in her stance. They went out to a place she had never been before.

First, they passed a ring with lit torches hung around a metal fence. There was no one around at this hour, making her feel less embarrassed. Then they reached a concrete dome. She stared at it. It loomed before her and she saw smoke rising up from a circle cut out in the top. There was a lot of dark smoke.

She saw Iroh stop and look at the amount of smoke coming from the top as if silently calculating something to himself.

"Usually he does not practice in here. This is only for the utmost rigorous training. The dome traps in the oxygen and forces benders to regulate their bending based on the limited amount of air. Many benders do not like it, because while they bend with no air, they must also regulate their breathing. It can be a hard lesson to learn." She felt her heart beat escalate. She went to the door and Iroh moved the slate over.

She sighed, relieved to see him still standing but he was struggling. She could tell his breathing was harsh. He had only his trousers on leaving his chest bare, the deep scar snaking its way up his side. His long hair had been pulled back and out of his face to leave his neck bare. Every inch of his skin glistened with sweat and his muscles flexed and formed. She saw him stumble slightly and felt her body move forward. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He is fine, he has only one more form. Let him catch his breath." She looked at Iroh's eyes which were hard. He followed Zuko's every move as he moved in a complex form. The fire was a part of him and it was an extension. She was breathless and she watched the flow of the fire rush over and through him. Always she had pictured water to be a miraculous element but the way he moved made her think differently. When they had been young she had never really thought of how wonderous and dangerous an element it was but now she had a new found interest in it.

The fire was everywhere and contained. Like water it was wild but it required so much more control. She watched his body move in accordance with it. He flexed and turned his punches hard and quick, his kicks ere fluid. It was a very complex form, where not at any second was their no fire around him. When he finished his form slowly, she found herself sweating for him. His breathing was hard and painful. She wanted to rush to him and help him and heal him.

Iroh placed a weary hand on her.

"Leave him be, in about an hour or so he will come out. Come let us go have some tea." Katara looked at Iroh, she was positive he must drink tea every hour. With one look back to Zuko, she let the old man drag her away reluctantly.

"Why do we have to wait, shouldn't we let him out?"

"No, firebending is as much the mind as the body. The air in that room would have been too thick for us to breath. He will stay in there until the air filters itself out." She nodded and walked away with him.

They waited having some tea and he talked to her of various things and then his chatter stopped and she caught him eyeing her curiously. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. She gave an unsure smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." His brows furrowed and he took her hands in his and frowned.

"You are so cold." She moved her hands back and felt them herself.

"Maybe a little, but I really am fine." His frown deepened.

"I think you should go to bed early tonight Katara, I do not think you have completely recovered from your illness. Now I won't hear any of it. I'll have dinner brought to your room." She had started to protest and was silenced. She excused herself wearily and left to retire to her room. She suddenly felt tired after staring at her bed but she refused to sleep, she was going to wait for Zuko.

* * *

Zuko had gone to see his uncle and had been upset to learn Katara was still not feeling well. He had not gotten a chance to talk to her the day before and he wanted to see if she was alright.

He opened the door to their bedroom and walked in. Katara was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her dark tresses. She turned and looked at him and he saw her for the first time. Her face was paler than he remembered her and she even seemed thinner.

"Where were you last night?" She asked softly.

"I had some things to do, I got in pretty late. You were already asleep so I didn't wake you." Her lips thinned and he just couldn't believe how much she had changed. She suddenly felt uneasy as if he was scrutinizing her with his stare.

"I saw you training today." She said and watched him visually stiffen.

"Why do you train so hard? Isn't the war over?" He gave her a hard look and came over to her and bent down putting his head close to hers. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Fire Lords rarely die of old age." The way he said it so coldly made a chill run up her spine. She finally understood what he was so afraid of. Fire Lords were often murdered, his own father had been. She had even heard rumors that Fire Lord Azulon, Ozai's father had also been murdered. He turned his back on her rigidly and began to undress. She watched him and stood up and went over to him.

"Then I will make sure you will be one of the few Fire Lords to do so. Zuko, please let's not fight. I've missed you." He looked at her again and saw how sad she was. He put his hand on her cheek and felt how cold her skin felt.

"Katara, are you sure you're all right." She furrowed her brows together.

"Yes I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking?" She shouted at him unable to bear his scrutiny. She turned away from him angry and felt his arms wrap around her. He was so warm she felt like melting.

"Katara please, I just care about you and you worry me." She whipped around to face him and stared at him indignantly.

"Zuko, do you love me?" She saw the surprise in his face but she also saw his true feelings. He did lover her, but he was afraid of her rejection. He was afraid she did not return his feelings and that she loved another. Finally he gulped.

"Yeah, I do." She almost saw him brace himself and then she smiled. She wrapped her arms about his neck and he saw the color begin to warm her face.

"Good, because I'm pregnant." She saw his eyes widen, even his scarred eye widened perceptively. She giggled at his expression. He hugged her closer to him and kissed her passionately and then swept her off her feet and on to the bed.

"So, does that mean that you love me?" He whispered into her ear. His hand worked its way up her thigh and she felt the heat of his passion warming her further.

"Yes!" She gasped to him. He grinned at her and kissed her again. This time he undid her robe and wrapped his hands around her sides. He bent down and kissed her stomach.

"So who else knows?" He asked, stalling their love. She bit her lip a little.

"Possibly both the entire Northern and Southern Water Tribes by now." His eyes narrowed in annoyance and he grumbled a little under his breath. She pouted a little and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"You don't know how hard it is to hide these things from Gran-Gran." She teased him. He gave a slight smile and kissed her some more. Then he seemed to back away and groan. She gave him a questioning look.

"You do realize we are going to have to tell Uncle Iroh." She grinned at him and laughed.

"Is that so bad?"

"Not if you really like tea." She giggled at him.

They stayed awake for a little while kissing and snuggling but eventually Katara's eyes shut and she began to sleep peacefully. With Zuko's arms wrapped around her she was very warm and able to sleep with ease.

Zuko stayed awake, his face buried in her hair. He had many things to think on and thus could not sleep easily. He thought of how his life would change. He had barely just gotten to know Katara and now they were having a baby together. If it was a son and an heir he would become Fire Lord. Even though he did most of the duties for his uncle he did not want the weight of the position on his shoulders. Many people looked to the Fire Lord and he would always be judged by every action he did. He had thought that finally he would not be judged anymore and for the past five years he had not been. It had given him the relief of hiding in the shadows as he had as the banished prince.

His arms unraveled from around his wife and he left the security of her embrace and went to the small balcony to look at the moon. He was there for a while before he heard someone behind him. Lazy arms wrapped around him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She whispered as if the stars could hear her. She sighed in exhaustion.

"Nothing. Get some sleep." She was too tired to argue and left him. He took one last look at the moon and sighed. The bed was so inviting and he returned to the arms of his wife. Her skin was once again cold and he wrapped his arms around her feeling the need to warm her.


	10. Chapter 10

The tension was thick as Zuko and Katara sat with Iroh drinking their tea. He glanced between them knowing there was something about to happen. The silence was almost deafening, just the quiet sips of god tea could be heard.

"So is there something that I am missing?" Finally Iroh broke the silence. Zuko remained calm and put his cup down. Katara felt her body stiffen but she kept sipping waiting. She tried to hide her smile and was only slightly successful.

"It seems we are to have a new member to the royal family." The words were blunt but the smile on Iroh's face was from ear to ear.

"Well, isn't that the best news I have ever heard. We shall have to make plans for the new member soon. Of course the council will want to hear of the news. But Miss Katara, how are you feeling?" Katara put down her cup ready to finally open up. It had been hard to keep the secret from everyone and she felt relieved to finally spill everything out. Iroh was a happy listener and she saw just how long it had been since a baby had been born to the royal family. Everyone in the palace seemed to excite in hopes of a new child and she felt just how much of a responsibility there was on her.

As happy as she was, she was worried she wouldn't be able to deliver what the world needed.

* * *

Zuko walked before the council with Iroh in the middle. The fire around him was used as a way to make those who witness it, realize the power of the Fire Nation. He had to constantly remind himself that this was all a show and that the true source of power was in their actions not their looks.

He bowed before the council and sat waiting in silence for them to speak to him.

"Prince Zuko, over half a year ago the council decreed you could not ascend to the position of Fire Lord until you had wed and born an heir for the Fire Nation. However, the council did not foresee a potential problem which has arisen in itself. With the marriage of the Fire Nation to the Water Tribes we received peace and unity, not just between our two nations but with the Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads as well. But the marriage of a firebender to a waterbender has raised concerns on possible offspring. Even if the child she bears is a boy we cannot risk seating a waterbender on the Fire Nation throne." There it was. The reason the council was so threatened was all because of a babe. A waterbending babe and a babe who had not even been born yet.

Zuko was angry, angrier than he could possibly imagine. He would love his child unconditionally, as much as his father had never loved him. Whether it was waterbending or firebending. He couldn't bring himself to look upon those who judged him.

"I understand." He said softly. He was dismissed. His mind was at odds again. Would it never end? Would he be cursed to live his life always at war within himself?

"Prince Zuko." He turned and saw his uncle approaching him wearily. He was staring out across the city. Iroh knew him too well.

"The council is a bunch of fools." Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The council is afraid of you. They are afraid of your power and your strength. You have the ability to do so much that the council cannot control. They fear you. You look too much like your father." Zuko's arms alit with fire. He let out a roar of rage.

"I am not my father!" Iroh regarded him coolly.

"Are you so sure Zuko? Being your father is not as bad as you think. He was a brilliant man and very powerful."

"He was a murderer!"

"And so are you Zuko! You must learn to accept your heritage. It is apart of you. Let the lessons you learned from it make you who you are. You have the power to be a great Fire Lord, to restore balance where others have disrupted it. You are so much more. It is in this that people will come to fear you."

"What if I don't want to be Fire Lord?"

"It is in your blood! It is your legacy, your duty and I have every confidence that you will not let the world down."

"What if I do?" Iroh was quiet for a moment and then came closer to Zuko.

"Your father was a perfect child when he was younger, just like Azula. It was because they made no mistakes when they were younger that they made many later on. You have already made your mistakes and they have made you wiser. You cannot run from your responsibility, this is what you were born for. This is your destiny." With that Iroh abandoned Zuko with his thoughts. Zuko felt himself clench his fists in anger and let his emotions dwell.

"Zuko?" A soft voice called behind him, he turned to look into the beautiful blue eyes he had come to love.

"Iroh said you were out here. Is everything alright? How did the council meeting go?" She came up to him and rested her cold hands on his face. He backed away fearful of her kind touch.

"Just a bunch of fools." He muttered.

"Zuko, I'm sure they have their reasons. What did they say?" Zuko's shoulders slumped. She refused to let him face away from her and came to his side resting a hand on his arm.

"They said I must have an heir before I can become Fire Lord."

"Well that's nothing new. Why should that upset you?" He turned to her and eyed her, more coldly than he had intended.

"Because not only must it be a boy, but it must be a firebender." Her grip on his arm slackened. She took a step back unconsciously.

"Oh I see." Was all she said.

"Don't worry about it, I would be perfectly happy without any firebenders." He said. She chuckled a little and he turned to her quizzically.

"Zuko, what's this really about? What are you so afraid of?" His fists flared in fire.

"Why does everyone think I'm afraid?" She cocked her head and touched his arm gently. The fire died then as he realized he was lit. She stepped closer to him her body nearly pressed up against his.

"Because it's only natural." Her voice was so soothing to his ears.

"Why are your hands so cold?" He asked her suddenly. She held her hands together in contemplation.

"Are they that cold?" She asked.

"Like ice."

"I don't know, maybe they just need someone to warm them." She gave an innocent smile and the corner of his lips perked.

"Katara how could our child possibly love a monster such as me?" He meant it seriously and her smile slipped into a frown. She lifted a hand and touched the scar about his eye. She was the only person he ever let touch it, ever.

"A baby doesn't see the kingdom you come from or the scar on your face. It only sees the love that you give it. You are only a monster by your actions and if you love our child it will never see you as a monster."

"I have murdered and I have betrayed, is that really the father you want for your child?"

"We were at war and the only one you betrayed was yourself. Zuko, I love you and even if I have not always loved you, you have a good heart. It just took you longer to realize it than the rest of us. Besides I know you will be a good father." She smiled and hugged him.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because you've already learned what not to do from your own." He hugged her closer to him. He couldn't believe how much faith she had in him. He didn't believe he deserved her. She was so pure and wonderful.

His thoughts went back to the time when he had overheard her talking to the Avatar. She had genuinely loved him. Could those feeling still be there?

The Avatar had changed his life forever, was it fair for Zuko to take the one thing he wanted away from him. No, if Katara still had feelings for the Avatar he could never change that. They were in an arranged marriage after all.

He hugged her cold body closer to his and finally led her back to their room so she could warm up more.

* * *

The months passed. When the baby first began to make its appearance on Katara Zuko noticed how thin she seemed to be. He tried to shake his head of such thoughts but as a few more months went by and Katara seemed to get thinner he began to worry.

He watched her more intensely now and noticed her diet seemed normal enough and he dared not confront her about it. She was worried enough that she was gaining baby weight.

Then one day, when she was about six months along Iroh sent Zuko away for a few weeks. A few uprisings had begun to occur on the outskirts of the Fire Nation and Zuko needed to go and figure out what was happening.

The people were dissatisfied with trade regulations and while he was there he was ambushed and an arrow was shot through his side. Even with his injury he still confronted the people and had some guards stay to secure the town.

He returned back to the palace tired and exhausted. His soldiers had done their best to patch up his newest wound, but it had reopened. He thanked the spirits the arrow had gone through his left side and not through the scar on his right, but he was still in pain.

He managed to walk up when a servant rushed to him.

"My lord, the lady she is ill. Fire Lord Iroh is calling for you." Zuko ran despite his ache in his side and went into his bedroom and saw maids standing around the bed. His uncle saw him come in and went to his side.

"Zuko, you are hurt." He waved off the maids that were trying to help him out. He clenched his hand around his bleeding side.

"What's wrong with Katara? Is she alright?" Iroh's brows furrowed in worry.

"She was fine yesterday morning when I saw her and then she said she was tired later that night at dinner. The maids found her this morning with a high fever. I have never seen anything like it. I have already sent a message to the Antarctic City..." Zuko ran passed him not catching another word and shoved some poor maids out of the way. He bent down and rested a hand on Katara's skin. She was burning hot and she was sweating. Her face was pale and pasty, but she shivered as if in cold. Her sleep was restless and even with her eyes closed she tossed and turned wildly.

"My lord, you're bleeding!" He used his not so bloody hand and caressed her cheek a bit. Even though he tried to fight the maids away one of the physicians demanded he not go near his wife until he had bandaged and bathed.

In frustration he left the room and sought a bath and washed quickly. When he was done he was bandaged hurriedly. He didn't even bother with a shirt as the bandages were wrapped around his midsection.

He went into the room and he saw his uncle and the physician talking quietly in whispers.

"How is she?" He asked them furiously.

"Zuko, I think you should sit down." Uncle Iroh tried to act calm but Zuko's eyes only widened.

"What, why?" He watched the small physician hurriedly run out of sight, out of fear. Whatever news there was, it wasn't good.

"The physicians have never seen a fever like this. Better people have died by worse. He fears with her pregnancy her body will try to expel the child while in one of her fits and when it does that, we shall surely lose her. She will bleed to death. They say we should end it now." Zuko felt all his frustration and anger burn up inside him. His uncle stepped back wearily. Zuko exploded in a rage of fire.

"Get out, I want everyone out. Someone call the Avatar. No one else is to see her unless I command it." The maids, servants, physicians all scrambled out at his show of power. His uncle was the last to leave and wearily so.

When everyone was gone he felt the tears well in his eyes and he tried to push them back. He went to Katara. She lay helplessly in the middle of the bed thrashing wildly. He went to right side of her, hoping to avoid having her on his new wound. Gently he took hold of her hands and wrapped himself around her. She seemed to fight him but he held on tighter to her. All the rage inside of him made his skin hot to the touch and after a few minutes she whimpered lowly.

He sniffled a bit but kept her wrapped in his arms. She lay like this for hours, holding on to him and he did not let her go. He fell asleep holding her and when he awoke the next morning she was sleeping peacefully. Even though her skin was feverish she seemed at ease. He took a deep breath and released her from his embrace and laid her quietly in the bed.

Rubbing his eyes, he walked out of the room. He asked a servant where his uncle was and they told him in the entrance hall. He walked confused on what his uncle would be doing there.

He entered in upon his uncle opening the large doors. As he did so he saw his uncle talking to none other than the Avatar. They both looked up at his entrance. By the look on their faces he didn't look well.

His hair was disheveled as it was put up into a loose top knot, like the one he wore for training. He wore nothing else but the trousers that had been on him from the day before and loose bandages that had begun to wear and the blood to seep through. Dark circles shadowed his eyes and he seemed tired, by his every movement.

"Zuko, I am glad to see you up. How fares Lady Katara?" His uncle's voice was soft and sincere. He was still weary of Zuko's outburst from the night before.

"She seemed calmer this morning." He stuttered out. He shook his head to keep himself awake.

"Would you mind if I saw her?" Aang looked up, fresh in his monk's orange outfit. Zuko waved him by and the Avatar left his side. He needed some breakfast first before he could do anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko ate a light breakfast and joined Aang in the bedroom. Katara's condition had worsened while he was away. She was once more thrashing and Aang looked at her fondly. Zuko merely watched just praying to the spirits he could save her. That old tinge of jealousy was there but his need for her life was greater.

Aang took some water from the basin and tried to calm her with some healing. She seemed to fight some more and he stopped. He was there just staring at her and touching her skin. He touched her more intimately than Zuko cared.

The Avatar's hands touched her face and then her arms and her hands and on her sides and then his hands settled on her abdomen and he stopped. He took his hands off as if he had been burned. Slowly he turned to Zuko who had been waiting in the far corner.

"I think I have an idea of why she's sick, but I'm not sure." Zuko walked closer to Aang prepared to listen to his suggestion. Aang took some water in his hands and bended them into the shape of a small woman.

"Katara is a waterbender right? But you are a firebender." The figure of a man was produced in the Avatar's other hand with fire. He clashed the two figures together and steam ensued.

"I think Katara is sick because she is carrying a firebender child in her. The baby is naturally hot but she is naturally cold. The balance of her body is upset. When you held her, it calmed her because the child was finally getting the warmth it needed to grow. That's the only thing I can think of." Aang shook his head. Neither of them had foreseen this. The whole idea of a firebender and waterbender mating was unprecedented. It just did not happen.

"Will she be alright?" Zuko asked exasperated. Aang shook his head uncertainly.

"It's hard to say, two opposites are at war within her. Until the baby is born or until one conquers the other she may continue on like this." Zuko cursed and backed away from her. Aang didn't bother to follow him.

He touched Katara's face with a little firebending heat to help warm her. She calmed a little and he took his hand away.

"It's not your fault Zuko. We should have foreseen this at the council."

"There is a taboo against mixing the nations, we should never have been." Zuko whispered quietly, trying to fight his own battle of guilt within him.

"No, this would not have happened between two normal people, maybe not even as severely between other benders. The fact that you are opposites of bending elements and both masters has made it worse. I heard this happened to her when she was at the South Pole. The cold air must have triggered it then. Firebenders are just not meant to be cold. If a firebender is constantly with her to warm her, I think she should be fine." With that Aang moved away from Katara. Zuko stopped him.

"Aang I know you loved her and I'm sorry." Aang stopped and turned around.

"For what?" Zuko bent his head down and turned to look over his shoulder back at his sleeping wife.

"For taking her away from you. You deserved her more." Aang seemed to almost flush and then his face turned stern.

"You didn't take her away from me, I did that. I left her. It could never have been. I don't think she would have been nearly as happy with me as she is with you. I don't need Avatar powers to see how much you love her and that's all Katara ever needed. You can give her that. You can give her everything she has ever needed or wanted. I couldn't have given that to her." With that Aang left and Zuko went over to Katara to hold her more gently. She seemed to stop squirming instantly.

He heard a knock at the door and his uncle entered. He seemed slow to enter and walk to the young couple.

"What did the Avatar say?" He asked quietly.

"She's carrying a firebender." Zuko whispered. Realization came to Iroh's face as he understood the difficulties of a waterbender bearing a firebender.

* * *

Zuko stayed with Katara all that day and into the next when she started to come around. He had ordered a blazing fire be set up in the room to make her warm and it was. With the help of his uncle he interviewed older firebender women, most of them retired soldiers from the army. They would hire three of them and have one of the firebenders with Katara to provide her warmth at all times. That was their only job, but at night Zuko sent them away and he would wrap her in his arms and keep her comfort. The warmth he could provide her riveled even the strongest of the women.

After a week she began to become conscious. Zuko forbade her to leave the room for at least another week which did not sit over well with her. He checked on her constantly and made sure she was eating enough. Her welfare was of the utmost concern to him.

"Zuko?" She whispered one night as his warm arms wrapped around her.

"Hmm?" He groggily affirmed his lack of sleep with a grunt.

"What's wrong with me, why are you so worried?" Her whispers tickled his skin and he hugged her closer not wanting to say a word.

"It's the baby." He said as his muscles tensed around her. Instantly she sat up in a second with a hand over her swelling belly.

"What's wrong with the baby? I swear I've felt movement. Is it ill? Have I done something wrong?" He shushed her and sat up and placed a warm hand on her cold cheek. She reveled in his hot touch.

"No Katara, you have done nothing wrong. It's my fault you're in pain." Her brows knitted together in concern. She hated it when Zuko talked like this. He tried to bear the whole weight of the world on his shoulders when he didn't have to.

"Zuko, everything can't be your fault and it's selfish of you to think so. So seriously, what's wrong with our baby?" Her concern shot through him and he groaned again.

"You're carrying a firebender and it's killing you." Her face flushed at his harsh words. She wrapped her arms about him.

"Well at least one problem is solved. Now all we have to do is a have a boy and everything will be alright." She sighed in relief a small smile coming to her lips. His body jerked upright and he stared at her with eyes that could kill.

"This is no laughing matter! You could die and I could lose you forever. All for a child, a child that will hate me anyways. The spirits forbid it should be a boy!" She smiled and he wanted to scream. Had she no care for her own life? Did she not care what losing her would do to him? What just the thought of it was already doing to him?

"Zuko if I die, my only wish is that our baby lives and I do hope it is a boy. For you, so you can finally be Fire Lord. It's what you've always wanted." He grabbed her arms and shook her slightly his face beginning to lose composure.

"I don't care about that anymore Katara. All I want is you! All I want is for you to be safe. So help me I will never touch you again if it means you won't be in pain. If it's a girl than we don't have to worry about anything. I won't have to worry about being Fire Lord. We can go live wherever you want, do whatever we want and no one will care." She moved so quickly he missed it in a blink. A sharp pain rose on his cheek and he looked to see Katara shaking her hand that was beginning to turn red. She looked him square in the eye.

"Zuko, I am doing this for you. I love you and I love our baby. Stop worrying about being Fire Lord. I won't allow you to run away from your responsibility and I thought I knew you well enough to know you wouldn't. I guess I was wrong. As for not ever touching me again, we'll see how well that goes. I will get another baby off of you Zuko, even if I have to tie you down myself!" She licked her lips thrilled with her own challenge. He stared wide eyed at her for a moment and then forced her down crushing himself on top of her. She could see the need in his eyes and she was excited her bloated figure still incited him to passion.

"I hope you don't mean that or you're going to be having a lot of firebenders." He pressed his lips heatedly against hers.

"Oh I intend to make many waterbenders with you Zuko." He found her erotic. Even with her belly plump with child the fact that it was his child nestled deep within her made him all the more excited. His feelings were almost obsessive, she was his now and the whole world knew it.

* * *

They lay awake sweating and when he touched her skin he felt it warm to the touch. She smiled lying in his arms. Their blood still raced through them enough to keep them awake a little while longer.

"Zuko, how did you figure out it was the baby making me ill?" He froze and she felt him tense beneath her hands. She moved her head to look at him waiting for a response.

"They were thinking of killing you Katara, to put you out of your misery. I had them call Aang. I had to know if there was any way he could help you before I would let them do that to you. It took him only a few minutes to figure it out." She sat upright.

"Aang was here and you didn't tell me? Did he leave a note or anything for me?" She didn't realize how she sounded, desperate. She sounded desperate for Aang. The woman he had just made love to and the woman who was carrying his child was desperate for another man. He couldn't take it right now. Not now.

"Damn it woman, I'll never be good enough for you! You lying…" He couldn't force the accursed words out of his mouth. He loved her too much. Looking upon her gentle features and soft innocent curves he had to look away. One of the downfalls of being a firebender was the terrible temper that came with it.

"Zuko, please I was just wondering. I haven't seen Aang in so long. I just wanted to know he was okay." The fire crawled up his arms and she stared almost frightened at him. She jumped and he went from fiery and angry to concerned in a moment. He came closer and she placed his now smoking hand on her belly. The child moved within her kicking impatiently. She smiled up at him gleefully.

"Zuko that's our baby, not Aang's baby, ours. You gave me the option when we were married to never sleep with you, but I did. I chose to do so knowing full well what the consequences might be. I love you Zuko and no one else and if your little impatient brat isn't proof enough that it's yours, you are heavily mistaken. I want to see you on that throne Zuko, so help me if I have to give birth to a hundred babies." She grinned and he shook his head.

"I will not allow you to have a hundred babies, that would definitely be monstrous of me. Why do you want me on the throne?" He grinned back at her and pecked her on the lips.

"Zuko, you're ready for this. No one deserves it more."

"Spirits help me Katara. I love you."

"I know and I love you." He kissed her in the dark again.

* * *

After another few weeks had passed he let her walk around a bit to help rebuild her muscles which had been weakened from the bed rest. With the elderly firebenders with her she didn't experience much illness after that.

One night she rested in his arms, loving the feel of him around her. She thought an amusing thought just then and smiled.

"What's so funny?" He asked watching her curious smile. She giggled in his arms.

"Oh nothing really. I was just wandering which of those glorious nights we conceived our child." He grunted and stood up on his elbow regarding her lovingly. He played with a little lock of her hair.

"Oh really and what has your devious little mind come up with?" She smiled roguishly.

"Remember the night we were bending together?" She knew by the look on his face he remembered and all too well.

"Oh yes. That I have got to say was the best night of my life. Note to self, never replicate it. It might just cause another monstrous parasite to attach itself to your beautiful form." He grinned and she punched him playfully in the chest, laughing at his jest when he squinted in pain. She sat bolt upright. She looked at the scar on his chest and wondered how she had missed it. She thought she knew every scar on his body, how could she have missed this new one.

"Zuko, where did you get this scar?" She eyed him suspiciously daring him to make up an excuse. He gulped knowing he shouldn't.

"Right before you fell ill when I left the palace for a little while. There was an uprising and I got hit with an arrow. It's not a bad wound, it'll heal with time." She shook her head in annoyance. She muttered under her breath and began to reach for the water to bend it when he stopped her hands, grasping them in his.

"Zuko, if this is another one of those honor things you can forget it. One day your whole body is just going to become one giant scar and I will not allow that to happen. Release me now so I can heal you."

"No Katara," His voice was flat and emotionless, "I can't let you put our baby at risk. If I have to hire three old women to watch you and keep you warm, what do you think waterbending will do? It's just a scratch, I will not have you putting our baby in jeopardy for it." She smiled at him.

"You are going to make a wonderful father Zuko. A little over bearing, but wonderful. I can't imagine any other man on earth who will love his children more." She bent down and snuggled against his warm body.

So life for Katara was pretty drab while she was confined from doing waterbending and anything else that could potentially harm their baby. She had not expected such things to occur while she was pregnant and often promised herself she would never let Zuko touch her again if it meant another confinement. The firebender women often giggled at her foolish exasperations but she didn't care. She knew she was being foolish. She wanted more children, if not now then later.

When her ninth month came around the corner she went into labor earlier than expected by the physicians and she was in labor for a long time.

As she was once again confined to her bed she sat and waited. All three of her firebender nurses were present in case she should need their assistance and she had even heard threats that Aang was on his way just in case the birth should not be an easy one.

They tried to soothe her whenever she felt another birthing pain. Although the little firebender had given her problems all throughout the pregnancy it was calm now, patient and waiting. She took the time to wonder if it could possibly be related to Zuko with such inherent patience.

She smiled in amusement as she heard another bang from the door. Zuko was not too happy to be kept out waiting as impatient as he was and she could only picture how Uncle Iroh's tea was helping matters.

* * *

"Zuko, you should sit down and have a nice cup of tea. You are going to wear a hole into that spot if you keep pacing like that. Relax these things take a while." Aang sat next to Iroh sipping away at the tea smiling thoughtfully.

"Iroh's right Zuko. Besides this is great tea, what's your secret?" Iroh perked up and began explaining about his jasmine tea. Zuko rolled his eyes. A game of Pai Sho was brought out to entertain them but Zuko was too worried to concentrate and his uncle and Aang both delighted on beating him numerously.

"It is always like this for the father the first time around. I remember when my son was born his mother was in labor for at least half a day. You wonder where all my hair went?" He pointed to his bald head and Aang laughed. Zuko smirked at the comment.

"What did my father do when my mother had me and Azula?" His uncle laughed.

"I've never seen the like. Your father waited through the whole day while your mother birthed you. There were at least ten scorches in the ceiling by the time you were born. I don't think he was even around when your sister was born. He had his son and heir and he did not care what came after." Iroh was smiling and sipping his tea carelessely. Zuko smirked.

"The one time he liked me more than Azula." The irony of it atll made Iroh grin.

"Yes funny how that ended when you started talking." For some reason even though they were dead it wasn't difficult to speak of such matters. For years after their death no one could even mention their names without a twitch. But the lightheartedness fo the conversation was not at all dishonorable and it helped to put Zuko at ease.

They wasted the better part of the day doing nothing but waiting and Aang even managed to slip away for a nap. As evening neared the worry began to permanently place itself on Zuko's brows. She had been in labor all day and still nothing. His uncle's and Aang's attentions could only keep him occupied for so long and he was sick of tea.

Finally hours after dusk a maid came to them to say the child had been born.

Zuko had moved swiftly past her and she trailed behind him trying to keep up. He demanded entrance into the room and was finally admitted after the physician gave his permission.

Apparently the room had been cleaned before he was allowed to go in, but he could still smell the stench of blood. He looked to the bed at the other side of the room and within a couple of long quick strides he was by her side. Her hand was cold and she seemed so still he almost thought the worse. Her hair was disheveled and her face was pale and thin. He heard the physician ordering some food in case she should waken.

As he pulled a piece of wild hair out of the way of her face, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello Fire Lord Zuko." She said sweetly. He shook his head.

"I'm not the Fire Lord yet." Her smile brightened.

"But you will be soon." Suddenly a maid came to him and offered him a tiny warm bundle. He took the child into his arms as it slept peacefully. He could feel the intense heat coming off the babe.

The baby scrunched its face and opened its eyes wearily only to close them again. The golden eyes flickered to Zuko for a moment. Zuko was surprised to see the child did not cry or scream at seeing him as he thought it might. Instead the eyes regarded him sleepily and with little interest, the golden irises disappearing behind thin eyelids. There was no doubt this child was his.

He felt a gaze upon him and looked up to see Katara smiling at him knowingly. A maid rushed by and said the Fire Lord and Avatar wanted permission to come in. Zuko looked to Katara who nodded her head. His old uncle came bounding in after the Avatar who was younger and quickly.

Their attention was diverted to the small bundle in Zuko's arms first as they stared quietly over it for the longest time. Finally Iroh and Aang both looked up to regard Katara and after she rolled her eyes they went to her side to gauge her health.

"I'm fine, but I think Zuko is going to have to give up that baby soon or we may never get it away from him." Zuko smiled down at Katara and reluctantly handed over the warm bundle to its mother. She smiled as she took it in her arms and looked lovingly at it. She pressed her finger on its warm smooth cheek. The child reflexively turned its head towards her finger, its mouth gaping. It's eyes were still closed unaware of its actions.

"So nephew, do you know if it is a boy or girl?" Zuko looked to Katara questioningly and she giggled.

"Didn't you take the hint earlier, Zuko? No? Well it's a boy, your firebending son. Your heir." Uncle Iroh slapped him on the back grinning wildly.

"Well I guess arrangements will have to be made for your new coronation, Fire Lord? And we mustn't forget our new Fire Lady. But tell me where does that leave poor old Uncle Iroh?" Katara grinned.

"Well I guess as a retired Fire Lord you can sip tea, play Pai Sho and play with your grandchildren all day." Iroh's eyes brightened perceptively at the word grandchildren. Aang standing on the edge of the group broke in.

"So what are you going to name the little guy?" Aang asked. Katara and Zuko looked at each other suprised. They blushed realizing they had completely forgotten about this predicament.

"If I may offer a suggestion?" Iroh stepped forward, his grin growing bigger.

"When Zuko and I were in Ba Sing Se we went under nicknames. I think it's only fair to at least consider the name Lee, Zuko's nickname." Katara's smile brightened but Zuko's bit into a scowl at the memory of that time.

"What do you think Zuko?" She asked him tiredly.

"Lee sounds like a perfect choice." He said. She smiled and looked at her baby boy.

"Well Katara, I believe your father is expecting a letter from me on the news of his new grandchild. You sleep well tonight." Iroh bent over and kissed her on the forehead and rubbed a finger over the baby's smooth cheek. He seemed to almost skip out of the room, so happy was he.

That left Aang alone with them.

"Aang thank you for being here for me. Even though you weren't needed I am still glad you were here. I also wanted to thank you for helping me before with my fever. I owe you my life and my baby's." Katara's voice was soft and thoughtful as she saw Aang's eyes widened.

"Aang, your welcome back here at any time. The door's always open. Besides your new nephew will want to see you from time to time." Zuko turned to regard Aang coolly. At this moment, Zuko knew he had nothing to fear from Aang. Katara was safe and she held their baby in her arms. Aang was speechless for a moment.

"Isn't Sokka his uncle?" He asked.

"Aang, we have been through a lot together. All of us. We're family. Without you, neither of this would have been possible. Besides we want to see you more and maybe this will give you some incentive." Katara chuckled at her own joke and Aang grinned.

"Don't worry Katara. I'll try to stop by sometime. In the meantime I should probably go inadvertently spread the news of the new heir to the Fire Nation." He winked at them and walked away.

Zuko turned to Katara a small and simple smile on his face.

"I should leave too, you need your rest." She grabbed at his hand as he started to shift away from her. One arm was still enclosed protectively over her baby.

"Stay with me tonight." He lifted his good eyebrow.

"But you…you just…aren't you tired?" She smiled sleepily.

"I find it hard to sleep without you now." He smiled back at her. He summoned a few servants and a new cradle was brought in. The wood was dark and on it hung the emblem of the Fire Nation with the background of the Water Tribes. She gasped when she saw it.

"I was thinking of adding a little more blue to our décor. After all with your new waterbending room it's only fitting." Her jaw dropped and she stared at him in astonishment.

"You're joking, right?" He smirked and took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.

"Absolutely not. I had to do something to keep my mind occupied while you were incapacitated. Besides with you stuck to your bed it seemed the perfect opportunity to do it when you wouldn't be able to accidentally stumble upon it. And one more thing, sure we have a firebender now but that doesn't mean I won't have to put up with some little waterbenders soon. They will need somewhere to learn and I am definitely not going to part with them while they go to the South Pole." The last word he said with a sense of bitterness, but one related to the freezing temperature of the area. She laughed at his remark and smiled up at him.

"You really do think of everything don't you?" She said.

"I try." He grinned and bent down and kissed her lovingly on the lips. He jumped when he heard the baby squawk and began to cry. He stared at the child astonished at its loud sounds.

"I guess we won't be getting much sleep any time soon." His wife murmured gently. Zuko shook his head eyeing his son wearily.

"I'll get started on that nursery room tomorrow." He said somehow disheveled at his new found fatherhood. She laughed.

"Zuko!" He grinned down and kissed her a bit more passionately and broke apart as his son's wails became more deafening.

**

* * *

A/N: Don't go anywhere! I still have an epilogue to post! Also be on the lookout for the next Book titled Never Change! It is a continuation of this story! Remember this is a trilogy!**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue...

Katara's family arrived a week later to see their new addition and they came with some news. Sokka and Suki were to be married. Toph and Haru came by as well and were honored to become an honorary aunt and uncle of the new Fire Nation Prince.

Katara and Zuko were crowned a month after the birth of their son and the whole world was incited to take audience for the coronation of the new Lord and Lady.

With the new baby sleeping in their room, Zuko made sure the nursery was built as quickly as possible so he could once more have Katara all to himself. When Lee was two Katara gave birth to a beautiful waterbending girl practically the reflection of her mother. Two more children followed after, a firebending daughter and a waterbending son.

The palace of the Fire Nation quickly became dressed in the cool blues and dark reds of the family.

Zuko was a powerful Fire Lord, because he brought peace and unity to his nation and sought it with the other nations as well. He was known for his fair judgment, kindness and knowledge. For centuries to come people would remember his name, more so than they would remember his father's or even his grandfather's.

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for the Sequel! I will post it soon!**


End file.
